Twin of Scarlet
by Dr.HeadphoneActor
Summary: Erza and Ezra Scarlet were once slaves to the Tower of Heaven. But after finding their strength, they managed to escape the nightmare and wash up to shore to join Fairy Tail. There, the two became the well known S-Class Wizards, the Fairy Twins, Titania and Oberon. Harem, Twincest, and Fem. Jellal
1. Chapter 0: OC Info

**Twin of Scarlet - OC Info**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! This is Doc here with a new Fairy Tail story! Now just for reminders this is a Incest, Harem, and a Fem Jellal category, so...yeah let's just go with it!**

 **Also for those who don't like the idea of incest (twincest or whatever) then don't bother saying anything and just walk away! I already know my morals, and this is _FANFICTION_ for crying out loud!**

* * *

 **Name:** Ezra Scarlet

 **Nicknames:** Ez (By others), Oberon.

 **Age:** 19 (X784)

 **Birthday:** Year (X765)

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair Colour:** Scarlet

 **Eye Colour:** Brown (Red when using magic or angered)

 **Likes:** His sister Erza, Fairy Tail, Strawberry Pie, Training, Weapons, Blacksmith.

 **Dislikes:** People who mess with his guild and his pie, Seeing Erza cry, the Tower of Heaven.

 **Personality:** Ezra is the exact opposite of his very strict sister, Erza. He is more kind hearted, generous, and often times a tad bit shy as well. He is loyal and protective to his guild, friends, and his twin sister, but doesn't like it when other people badmouth those said friends, guild, and sister. Ezra is also one of the least destructive members of Fairy Tail.

 **Affiliations:** Fairy Tail (Currently), Tower of Heaven (Formerly)

 **Guild Mark:** Right Shoulder (Black)

 **Team:** Team Natsu

 **Partners:** Erza Scarlet (Officially), Mirajane Strauss (Occasionally)

 **Rank:** S-Class Mage

 **Relatives:** Irene Belserion (Mother), Unnamed Father (Deceased), Erza Scarlet (Twin sister)

* * *

 **Magic/Equipment/Abilities:**

 **Arsenal Magic:** Ezra is able to summon and create any weapon he desires. He is able to conjure them through thought, hand, and will, and is able to use them in combat. Ezra is able to summon multiple weapons at once, and even use them as a barrier. Ezra can also perform warp strikes and counters, as he is also able to fend off against large waves of enemies all on his own.

 **Requip Magic:** Personal taught by his sister, Erza, Ezra is able store any of his personal items in his pocket dimension.

 **Master Weapons Specialist:** Ezra possesses great mastery in mass weaponry and his skills in in combat are of the highest calibre.

 **Keen Intellect:** Ezra has proven himself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world.

 **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:** Despite favouring the use of his various weapons, Ezra has proven himself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant.

 **Enhanced Strength:** Ezra possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times his own size and weight.

 **Immense Endurance:** Ezra has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance.

 **Immense Durability:** Ezra has also proven himself to have a vast amount of physical durability.

 **Immense Reflexes:** Ezra possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed.

 **Immense Magic Power:** As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Ezra possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power.

* * *

 **History:** Ezra grew up in Rosemary Village with his twin sister, Erza. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, he and Erza were enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven. After revolting and escaping the Tower of Heaven, Ezra and Erza washed up on the shores of Fiore, and made their way to join the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

 **AN: So that's about it!**

 **And for Fun Facts, Ezra's magic is based off of Final Fantasy XV or Versus XIII, which ever works for ya!**

 **First chapter will be coming soon, so please wait for that!**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review after this.**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Escape.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! This is Doc here bring ya with the first chapter of Twin of Scarlet!**

 **To be honest I got this idea from when I was playing/watching Final Fantasy XV and Versus XIII, and the idea of what Erza can do with her magic. So that got me thinking, 'What if Erza had a brother that could summon weapons/armours with his magic like she could?'**

 **You people got the gist of it already?**

 **Also, I'm going to say that Ezra won't be using any type of armour like his sister does, just only the ability to create his own weapons.**

* * *

 **Also, I mentioned this will be a harem. So...**

 **Ezra:** Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Kagura Mikazuchi, Millianna, Hisui E. Fiore, Minerva Orlando, and Juliet Fernandes (Fem. Jellal).

 **If you guys want to say anything else about this set up, then just say something in the Reviews or PM.**

 **Finally, shout out to my friends ShadowUzumaki55, Ryujomaru15, and altajir95 for helping me with some ideas for the story! Thanks a bunch guys!**

 **P.S - Beta done by Ryujomaru15.**

 **Now that's over, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 ** _(Tower of Heaven)_**

The Tower of Heaven, or 'Resurrection-System' is a Magic Item that allows any person to restore life upon someone who is deceased at the cost of someone else's protection purposes, the construction of the tower has been forbidden by the Magic Council since ancient times.

However, a cult of Dark Mages wishing to revive the Black Wizard Zeref began working on it years ago. The cult kidnapped children and adults alike and forced them into slavery so that they could construct the tower for them.

They had forced and enslaved many people to work for long gruelling and exhausting days nothing but just blood, sweat, and tears.

The cult kept their slaves in a very thin line, and has used many inhuman acts of discipline on them, and very few were just for the enjoyment of torturing the prisoners.

From the inside the tower, many prisoners consisting of any man, woman, or child where chipping walls of rock inside a cave.

A random prisoner suddenly fell to his knees from exhaustion, but it didn't go unnoticed by one of the guards.

"Hey you! No resting on the job! So get moving!" The slaver as he brought his whip in air.

 _*Whip!*_

"Gaah!" The random prisoner cried out in pain as the guard continued.

From the other side of the cave, a young boy with short scarlet red hair with brown eyes watched helplessly as he saw the man being punished even more, "Ezra, get back to work or else they'll see you..!" Whispered a girl's voice.

From beside the boy was a young girl with the same short red hair and brown eye colour as him, "I-I'm sorry, Erza-Onee-chan." The boy named Ezra apologized as he continued back to chipping at the rock walls.

The girl named Erza gave a reassuring smile, "It's fine. Just make sure the guards don't catch you being distracted." She said as she continued working.

For as long as they could remember, twins Ezra and Erza Scarlet were once founded by a villager in the back alleys of the Rosemary Village as only infants. There, the two spent the last eleven years growing up as orphans in the village, but they always stayed really close to each other.

Erza was the older twin. She always made sure to take care of her brother to the best of her abilities. Even with no parents, Erza made it her sole responsibility of look after Ezra.

Ezra was the younger twin. He was always rather shy around other people, as well as he's mostly clinging to his sister. He didn't rely or speak much to other people except his twin sister.

They were inseparable really. The two have been always seen together out and inside of the orphanage, never trying to leave each other's side. And they still did after being kidnapped by the cultists.

Two and a half months ago, the Rosemary Village was suddenly attacked by the Zeref Cult. They had either killed or abducted many innocent people and forced them to build their tower to revive Zeref.

The twins have spent most of their lives working for long gruelling days, ate nothing but dry or rotten meals, and drank from muddy water.

It was absolute torment for them and for every other prisoner.

 _*Whistle!*_

At the sound of a loud whistle, one guard shouted, "Alright, days over! Everyone get back to their cells this minute!"

As the prisoners hurriedly dropped their tools and did what they were told, Ezra saw many of the few guards yelling and pushing many of the slaves to move faster, "Hey you! Get your ass moving this minute!"

Ezra turned his head around and saw another beating a helpless downed man, "P-Please, mercy-Gaaah!" He was ignored when he got kicked in the rib.

"Don't you dare back talk at me, you worthless piece of shit!" The guard angrily exclaimed as he continued assaulting the poor man.

Ezra continued to watch the scene in fright as he began to shake in fear a little. The boy then felt his twin sisters arms wrapping his head to her chest, preventing him from continuing to watch the scene, "Don't look, Ezra. Lets just go back to our cell, okay?"

Truthfully Erza was scared as well, but she was more afraid of what the guards would do to her brother. She had to act strong to make sure nothing terribly happens to Ezra.

Erza felt her twin brother nod on her chest as they walked away towards their cell.

* * *

 ** _(Later)_**

It was currently late at night as the twins were found inside a large cell with a bunch of other people.

Ezra was found wrapping a roll of old used bandages on a girl with short brown hair and matching eyes. Another noticeable thing is that the girls face had a slight resemblance to a cute kitten, "And done. There you go, Millianna." Ezra said as finished wrapping the girls left leg.

Millianna gave a sniffle as she wiped away a small noticeable tears in her eyes and smiled at the boy, "T-Thank you, Ez-kun."

The girl had recently injured her leg by accident, and the guards wouldn't give any fresh bandages because they needed to 'save up supply and resources'.

Ezra nodded at the girl then turned to a scrawny young boy with black hair with matching eyes, "Wally, it's your turn now."

The boy named Wally grunted as he held his injured shoulder in pain as he approached the scarlet haired boy, "Thanks a bunch, Ez. Dumb guards had me lifting those stupid heavy rocks all day."

"Mm, no problem. Now please stay still for moment." Ezra said as he gave Wally a shy smile and began wrapping Wally's shoulder.

From the other side of the cell, Erza was currently with two other boys and elderly old man. They watched the scene with Ezra helping Wally with his injury.

"Wally and Millianna must have had it rough today, huh?" Said a well-portioned young boy with brown hair and black eyes.

This was Simon.

Apparently Simon and his little sister grew up in the same village as Ezra and Erza did. They never really met each other back in the Rosemary Village, but it was a surprise that Simon lived in the same place as the twins.

Unfortunately when the village was attacked by the Zeref Cultists, both Simon and his sister were separated during that time around. He didn't know what happened to his sister, but he just hoped she was alright.

"But we can escape this place! I know we can!" Said a blonde haired young boy with dark green eyes and tanned skin.

"Sho, keep your voice down or they'll hear you!" Wally hissed quietly at the boy named Sho from across the other side of the cell.

Sho flinched slightly at his mistake and apologized, "I-I'm sorry." He muttered.

The boy then felt a hand on top of his head as he looked up and saw a lean old man with pale skin. He has long white hair, which goes midway down his back. Two strands of hair stand out from the rest and point outwards.

His eyebrows are nearly as long as the hair on his head, reaching down past his chin. He has a thick grey beard, which extends down to his chest.

The old man smiled warmly at the blonde haired boy and said, "It's alright, Sho-kun. Just make sure you don't speak to loudly, okay?"

Sho gave a small nod in confirmation and said, "Okay, Rob-ojii-san."

Rob gave the boy a reassuring smile and asked, "Now tell me Sho-kun, are you certain this plan of yours could work?"

Sometime around six weeks ago, Sho had recently discovered a cracked hole that led to the outside from the Tower of Heaven.

Unfortunately however, the hole was too small for anyone to escape. So he and his friends formulated a plan of secretly digging through it while the guards weren't looking.

It took at least six gruelling weeks of tunnelling, but they managed to make great progress with each other's help.

Sho looked at the old man and gave out a nod of determination, "It's going to work, I just know it will! All of us will finally leave this place for good!"

Rob smiled at the child and said, "Mm, if that's what you believe, then I know you kids will be able to make it out of here on your own."

That got the kids around the old man confused. It was then Ezra, Wally, and Millianna came up to them and asked, "What do you mean, Ojii-san? You're coming with us, aren't you?" Ezra asked as he sat next to his sister.

Rob shook his head lightly, and smiled sadly at the group, "I'm afraid I won't be coming with you kids."

That shocked the kids greatly from the old mans answer, "W-What?! But why?!" Millianna asked in shock.

Rob continued to smile at the children and said, "This old man will only drag you kids if I have went with you. And I don't to ruin your chances of being free just by slowing you down."

Erza came close to the old mans side and said, "T-That's not true at all! Ojii-san has to come with us! If you don't then...then..." Erza couldn't mutter out the rest of what she wanted to say as she slowly became teary eyed.

The red haired girl then felt a hand on top of her head as she looked up and found Rob smiling down at her, "Erza-chan, you don't need to worry about me. I have always wanted you kids to run free from this place and see the world outside of it. I assure you child, I will be just fine."

Erza dropped her head slightly in sadness at the old man. For the time that she, her brother, and the rest of her friends have been enslaved, it was to say that all of them had a very close bond with the Rob.

He had told them of his time as a mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. The stories of his past adventures with his old team, their discoveries, past achievements, and everything else he has once done in his youth.

Every story he has spoken to them have always been inspiring to them, even to both Erza and Ezra.

Rob had even taught the twins of the true meaning of Magic.

They very thought of leaving Rob after looking after them was something she couldn't process, even Ezra had the same thought.

 _*Creak!*_

At the sound of their cell doors opening, every turned their attention to one guard and a girl with blue hair and strangely even had a red tattoo over and under her right eye, "Get in there!" The guard yelled as the girl was forcefully pushed to the ground.

"And next time, keep that damn mouth of yours shut you stupid brat!" The guard last said as he closed the cell and locked, and walked away.

"Juliet!" Ezra exclaimed as he got up from his spot and quickly kneeled over the girl, "Juliet, are you okay?!" The boy asked in concern as his twin sister and the other kids joined in.

Juliet Fernandes groggily opened her brown coloured eyes at Ezra who was looking at her in worry, "Ezra...Yes, I'm fine." She said as she tried to get back up to her feet.

"Ah! Hey don't move so suddenly! Here, let me help." Ezra said as he grabbed Juliet by the arm helped her up.

Erza got up as well and grabbed Juliet's other arm, "Ezra, let me help you as well." The older twin said as she assisted her younger twin.

Juliet looked at the red haired siblings and smiled in thanks, "Erza...Ezra...Thank you."

The twins smiled in return at the girl, "Mm, you're welcome." Ezra said as he and Erza brought the exhausted blue haired girl to Rob.

From the time the twins were first brought to the Tower of Heaven, they first became friends with Juliet who also happened to give them their surname 'Scarlet' from their scarlet red hair.

They and their other friends looked up to Juliet more than anyone else, especially Ezra.

Don't get him wrong, Ezra loves his twin sister more than anything, but the boy also grew to rely on Juliet as well.

From the past two and a half months, all of them helped, comfort, and supported each other as slaves and promised they all promised to make it out of the tower together.

"Juliet-chan, are you feeling okay?" Rob asked in concern as he looked at the injuries upon the girl's body.

Juliet nodded at the old name as Ezra began wrapping the old bandages around her injuries, "Yes, I'm okay."

"You almost had us worried there, Juliet." Simon said as he sighed in relief.

"Yep! I'm just glad Juliet-chan wasn't badly hurt by them." Millianna said as Sho nodded along.

Wally then crossed his arms to his chest and said, "Though she wouldn't be hurt if she kept her mouth shut."

The reason for those injuries around Juliet is because she managed to prevent a guard from beating another old prisoner. Juliet of course stood up against the guard, but unfortunately the results obviously weren't pleasing.

So she spent some time in the Punishment Chambers, and she was forced to endure her own inflicted pain. But truthfully, she never regretted a thing of what she had done.

Simon slightly frowned at Wally for that remark, "Wally, Juliet was only trying to help that poor man."

"I know, I know. But I'm just worried those bastards might take it to far, and I don't want any of us to end up in an even worse condition then we're already are." Wally finished.

Ezra finished wrapping Juliet's injuries as his ripped off the patch and tied it, "There, that should hold."

Erza looked at her blue haired friend and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Juliet rolled her shoulders slowly as her face visibly showed her cringing in pain, "It still hurts a bit, but I'll be fine soon."

Ezra gave the girl a smile of relief and said, "I'm glad you're okay, Juliet."

The blue haired girl smiled at the boy and said, "Thank you, Ezra. I'm happy that you and Erza are doing fine yourselves."

Ezra blushed lightly at the blue haired girl as he shyly turned away from her. Juliet giggled at the boys reaction as the elder twin smiled at her twin.

Back at the village they had grown up in, Ezra used to have a hard time making friends. She didn't mind that he was always clingy to her, but that's just how she never stopped loving him because it. His shy nature quickly made her grown to a responsible older sister she is right now.

Plus, even if the place they were in was horrible, she was happy that her brother was making new friends at least.

"Lights out!" Shouted one guards from the outside. Immediately, all the lights went out indicating it now finally time to rest.

The prisoners began to take their places on the ground of their cell as the kids and Rob began exchanging their good nights to each other.

"Seems like its lights out now. Erza, Ezra, goodnight." Juliet said as she lies down next to the twins.

""Good night."" The twins said together as they laid themselves to the ground and cuddled up against each other.

Erza held her twin brothers head to her chest as they grasped their hands together in comfort, "Good night, Onee-chan." Ezra said as he began to close his eyes.

Erza smiled at her brother and kissed the top of his forehead, "Good night, Ezra." Erza then began to close her eyes as well as she held Ezra close to her.

* * *

 ** _(Two Days Later)_**

Two days have passed and things are still going regularly for the twins.

As the scarlet haired duo continued to pick at the rocks, someone started to whispery call out to them, " _*Psst!*_ Erza! Ez!"

From the corner of their eyes, the twins turned and saw both Wally and Millianna hiding behind a wall in plain sight away from the guards view.

Wally made a hand motion, which showed that they had to follow him, "C'mon! Sho and Simon just finished up the hole, and Juliet's going to meet us there! Now's our chance!"

"Er-chan! Ez-kun! We need to hurry!" Millianna whispered in encouragement.

The twins cautiously looked back as they saw the guards weren't looking at from their direction. Erza turned to her younger twin and grabbed a hold of his hand, "Ezra, let's go."

Ezra gave a low timid nod at his sister as they the two quickly ran towards their friends.

It was finally time for their escape.

* * *

 ** _(Later)_**

In a secluded part of the tower, Wally, Millianna, and the twins finally made it to the deeper parts of tower.

In front of them were Juliet, Sho, and Simon waiting for them beside a human sized tunnel, "Nee-san! Nii-san! Over here! Hurry!" Sho called out to them.

"Sho! Don't talk so loud!" Wally ironically yelled at the blonde haired boy.

"Wally is the loud one! Meow!" Millianna chided at him.

Wally dropped his head and gave a silly sheepish smile, "Ho, ho. Sorry, Millianna."

Simon looked at the twins and said, "Erza, Ezra, hurry up or we'll be found by those guys."

Erza was about to follow her friends to the tunnel, but stopped as she noticed that her brother was trembling, "Ezra, what's wrong?"

"Um, um...I-I...don't know." Ezra said in trembling voice.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Erza asked her twin in concern.

Ezra continued to tremble as he nervously gave his answer, "W-What if they find us? ...I-I know how they treat the kids who get found…"

He wanted to leave. He desperately wanted to leave the tower with his sister and his friends, but Ezra now started to have second thoughts about it.

For the time he has spent in the tower, Ezra has been noticing more and more children disappearing by the week, and none of them ever came back. They very thought of it honestly frightened the young twin.

As Ezra continued to tremble, he then felt a pair of soft hands grab his shoulders. He immediately stopped shaking as he lifted his head and saw Erza smiling at him, "Ezra...I promise I won't let anything happen to you. No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm here to protect you, okay?"

"Erza's right, Ez." Everyone turned their heads and found Juliet walking towards them, "Don't be afraid. We almost have our freedom. And our futures and dreams."

Juliet stopped in front of her friends and faced Ezra, "Let's go, Ezra." She finished as she gave the boy a reassuring smile.

Ezra looked at both his twin sister and Juliet as he wiped away the incoming tears, "Mm!" He nodded at them with confidence.

Juliet nodded back at the red haired boy and faced her other friends and said, "We need to move quickly. I don't know how long the guards will notice our disappearance, but we-!"

"Hold it right there!"

To the kids shock and horror, a bunch of armed guards came rushing at them as it was already to late for them to escape.

The group immediately backed themselves against the stoned wall as they all looked at the grown men in fear and anger.

Erza quickly pulled Ezra close into her arms for his protection as the younger twin began to tremble again.

"Did you really think you could escape that easily?! Lousy brats!" A fat cultist yelled at them as he whipped in the empty air cause a snapping noise, making the kids flinch in fright, "We're on a very strict schedule with this R-System!"

A lanky cultist began to speak, "We'd be up the creek if the development were delayed in any way...On a principle alone, I should toss you little bastards in the Disciplinary Chamber."

The kids looked horrified at the mention of that said chamber, especially Ezra. It was exactly the same place where the other children never returned.

"But.." The lanky man began to speak again, "...Just for today, I'll settle for just one of you..."

"Who was the mastermind behind the botch escape? Only that person will be held accountable. The rest of you will get off with a slap on the wrist. Am I benevolent or what? Hahaha!" He said as he gained a sick smirk and laugh.

Sho began to tremble and sob as he was the one who planned the whole thing. He didn't any of his friends to get in trouble, but he was too afraid to say anything.

Erza noticed the blonde haired boys frightened state, and then looked back at her terrified twin brother. She made a promise to Ezra that she wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him, "I..." Erza was about to speak up, but unfortunately was interrupted.

"It was me." Juliet stood up and answered the guard, much to her friends' shock, "I planned it all and told them what to do."

"J-Juliet…" Sho sniffled out her name.

"Is that so?" The lanky man said as he gave a mocking frown and hummed to himself. He lowered himself to face the twins, more specifically to Ezra, "It was the red haired boy, wasn't it?"

""What?!"" Erza and Juliet shouted in shock and horror as the lanky guard accused Ezra.

"Take him." The lanky cultist ordered another guard as he ripped Ezra off his twin sisters embrace and was forcefully grabbed the boy by the back of his tattered shirt and dragged off.

Erza quickly stood up from her spot and shouted, "Wait! It wasn't him! It was me! I planned it all!"

""Onee-chan?!/Erza?!"" Both Ezra and Simon exclaimed in shock at the girl.

The lanky guard turned back at Erza and said, "Really now? You claim you are the one responsible for this silly plan of escape?"

Juliet started to protest, "No, it was-!" She was interrupted when Erza spoke up.

"Yes! It was all me! I made my brother and friends do what I told them to do, so I'm the one responsible!"

The cultist began to tap his chin in a thinking manner and finally spoke, "Hmm...I don't believe you, little girl." Erza and her friends widened their eyes in shock at that. The older twin wanted to continue to protest for her brother, but that's when he spoke again, "But...If you're so desperate, then you and your brother will share a similar punishment."

""What?!"" The kids all shouted in shock as Simon gritted his teeth.

Another guard came up and grabbed Erza by her tattered clothing and was forcefully dragged off with her brother, "O-Onee-chan... _*Sob!*_..." Ezra began to sob silently.

The older twin gave the boy a reassuring smile, "It's okay, Ezra. You don't need to be afraid. Onee-chan is here for you." She said to calm the boy as the two were dragged off.

In all honesty, Erza was afraid. But she was terrified of what might happen to brother. So she had to act strong for him.

Juliet tried to run up to the twins, but unfortunately was stopped by one of the guard, "Erza! Ezra!" She desperately called out to them.

"Pipe down!" The guard holding Juliet yelled at her.

The lanky man turned back at the kids with a mocking smirk and said, "None of you will be eating for the next three days. Well, it's a lot better than spending time in the Disciplinary Chamber, eh? Ahahaha!" The lanky guard laughed loudly as he walked away with the twins in tow.

Still being gripped by the older man, Juliet could only glare hatefully at the men who took her friends.

* * *

 ** _(Later) (Disciplinary Chambers)_**

"Get in there!"

After being dragged off, the twins were forcefully shoved inside a cell full of tools and equipment meant to torture prisoners.

"Onee-chan!" Ezra exclaimed as he ran over to his sister's embrace.

Erza held on to her twin brother tightly as she began to say soothing words for him, "Shh...Don't worry, Onee-chan's here now."

The lanky and fat cultists came up to the twins with the cell door behind them being closed and locked, "Aww, how sweet. But who will be the first to receive their punishment first, huh?"

Ezra began to tremble again, but Erza only glared at the two men, "Do whatever you want with me! Just leave my brother out of this!"

The two men grew a pair of cruel smirks as two other guards separated the twins from each other, "That has already been arranged, little girl."

"Onee-chan!"

"Ezra!" They called at each other as the struggles in the adult's tight hold. The lanky guard grabbed his whip from his side and approached Ezra.

"No! Stop! I said to do what you want with me!" Erza yelled as she struggled even harder.

"Oh don't worry, after I'm finished with the boy, you're next." He said as he raised his whip in air, then proceeded to bring it down.

"NO!"

* * *

 ** _(Much Later)_**

"Gaah!" Screamed a now dead guard as his body was slashed against his chest. Beside him were two other dead guards lying bloodied on the ground.

Juliet was currently standing over the guard's dead body with a sword in hand as she left out tired breaths.

After successfully slipping past out of her cell, the blue haired girl made her way to the Punishment Chambers with a plan to rescue the twins alone.

So far she had managed to sneak past some of the guards, but she had to force herself to kill three others, "Erza! Ezra! Where are you?!"

Juliet began to run further down the cave as she finally made it the Disciplinary Chambers. She saw a closed cell with both the twins on the ground all beaten and bloodied all over their bodies as they cuddled up to each other.

Juliet widened her eyes and dropped her weapon as she ran up and opened up the cell doors. She got down on her knees and shook at the twins downed bodies, "H...Hey! Get up Erza! Ez! Please!"

Juliet stopped shaking their bodies as she noticed something on Ezra's back.

The girl widened her eyes in shock as she saw the Tower of Heaven's symbol freshly burned through Ezra's skin, "Ezra..." Juliet whispered in horror as she saw the brand on the boy.

The blue haired girl then became absolutely horrified as she looked at Erza's face.

Her right eye was gone...

"Why...Why would they do such a terrible thing..?" Juliet asked herself as she began to tremble rather than fear, but anger.

"WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?! DAMN THEM!" Juliet let out an enraged roar, making an echo inside the cell as she then proceeded to punch the ground with her fist.

"...Juliet?"

Juliet widened her eyes as she heard Ezra's voice weakly say her name, "Ezra!"

"Juliet...Is that you?"

"Erza!" The blue haired girl cried in joy again as she also heard Erza's voice as well.

Juliet started to become teary eyed as she was relieved that the twins were still alive, "Ezra...Erza...Thank goodness! Everything's fine now! I came to save you both!"

"H...How?" Ezra weakly asked.

Juliet smiled at the two and said, "There's no turning back now. We only have to fight."

"Fight..." Erza managed to mutter out.

 _*Bam!*_

"Ugh!" Juliet was suddenly struck from the back of her head as a guard appeared from right behind her.

"This is the brat! You killed three of our men!"

"Damn, she's just a little squirt!"

"Don't just kill her off! We'll make an example out of her!"

A bunch of others suddenly arrived and began to beat the living day lights out of Juliet. The girl had forced herself to endure the pain she was receiving, and it wasn't compared of what they did to her friends.

One of the guards pointed at the downed form of the twins and yelled out, "Oi! Get these two back to their cells! We have a new piece of shit to deal with!"

Two guards came up to the siblings and plucked them off the ground, leaving Juliet alone to continue being assaulted by the guards.

* * *

 ** _(Later)_**

Returning from the Disciplinary Chambers, the guards brought the twins back to their holding-cell where everyone was waiting.

 _*Creak!*_

At the sound of the doors opening, everyone saw both the scarlet haired twins walking inside their cell in a wobbly manner.

"Erza! Ezra!"

"Nee-san! Nii-san!" Both Simon and Sho shouted their names.

"H-Hey...So you two were okay." One of their cellmates said.

Another prisoner snapped at the guy who said that, "Moron! How can you say they're okay?!"

Simon looked at the two and saw that Ezra was clinging onto his older twin for dear life. He was also concerned when he saw Erza wearing a medical eye patch around her right eye, "What about Juliet? She said she was going to get past those and save you two."

Neither of them gave out an answer as instead they just silently stood. Simon was about to ask again, but Rob interrupted him, "Just let them sit quietly...Poor things, they must have suffered a lot in the Punishment Chamber."

Simon turned to the old man, "But...What about Juliet?"

Rob began to sadly shake his head at the boy and said, "I bet they caught her and took her in their place." Simon then gripped his hand to a fist and gritted his teeth in anger.

Sho began to tremble as tears started to well-up and fall, " _*Sniffle*_... _*Sniffle*_...I... _*Hic!*_... _*Hic!*_...I wanna go home! Uwahhhhh!" The blonde haired boy began to wail loudly as it could be heard from the outside.

Two guards ran up to there and opened it, "What's all the racket in here?!"

Their answer was seeing the poor boy crying loudly as it irritated them both, "Shut up, you stupid little brat! Otherwise I'll cut your tongue out!" He older man threatened.

Wally came to Sho's side and said, "Calm down, Sho."

Rob followed suit, "Sho-kun, it's okay. Jiji is here." He tried to comfort the boy, but unfortunately Sho kept on crying.

Erza began to tremble herself from all of the commotion as she felt her brother shaking as well.

She hated it...She hated how they were treated, how many people have suffered, how many have died, how her friends were tormented, and most importantly, she hated how she couldn't stop those men from torturing her brother...

" _We have to fight._ "

She just had enough.

Erza removed herself from her brother and lunged at the guard, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Much to the guards, Ezra, and everyone else shock, Erza grabbed a hold of his spear, ripped it out of his hands and swung it to smack the two guards on the face with new found force.

""Huh?!"" The other cellmates gasped in shock.

From the other side of a different cell, another group of prisoners heard the commotion, "What's going on?!"

"It's coming from the cell next door!"

"It's a revolt!" Yelled one of the guards from the outside.

Erza gripped onto the spear with newfound determination. She faced her brother, friends, and other cellmates and said, "We won't get freedom by obeying them or running away! We have to fight! Stand up, for our freedom!"

"Onee-chan..." Ezra muttered out in awe. This was a completely new side to her that he has never seen before.

Simon stood up from his spot and said, "Erza's right! I'm done having to listen to these guys! All of us can finally break free!"

Wally and Millianna followed next, "Yeah! It's time for some payback!"

"That's right!"

Sho wiped away his remaining tears and gave a hardened look, "I'm going to help too!"

One by one many of the prisoners began standing up and roared in agreement that it was finally time to fight back. Many had families and homes they wanted to return too, and they weren't going to let anyone take that away from them.

Erza walked up to her brother and held out her hand towards him, "Ezra, it's to go. Juliet's waiting for us." From behind her were their friends smiling at him in encouragement.

His sister has been protecting him all her life, but seeing that she found a new strength, it made Ezra want to protect her this time.

Ezra gave his older twin a determined nod as took Erza's hand and got back up, "Let's go save her."

* * *

 ** _(Meanwhile)_**

Back inside the Punishment Chambers, Juliet had her hands hanged up to a wooden post as the same fat guard was whipping at her.

The fat cultist gave one more lash against Juliet's face, however surprisingly the girl didn't even cry out in pain or flinched, "This girl doesn't even utter a sound. No fun at fall." The fat guard clicked his tongue as rubbed his aching shoulder.

The lanky man was currently found sitting on a rock while smoking, "Remember that girl a few days ago? Wasn't she scared and crying constantly?"

The fat man turned to his fellow cultist and smirked, "Yeah, that was fine piece of work!" They both began to laugh cruelly.

The fat cultist gripped onto Juliet's face as he tightly squeezing her cheeks, "Oi, little squirt, do you know what a sacred task it would to complete the R-System? On the dawning day the tower is completed, you all will be taken to paradise. The R-System can revive our God. Revive the last dark magician."

"...Shut up pig." Was Juliet's response.

The fat cultist didn't take to kindly of the girls little insult, "Wha?! What did you say?!" The fat cultist began lashing the blue haired girl again with his whip with more force, "You think that's something you can say to a High Priest like me?!"

As the man continuously kept on whipping Juliet, but the lanky guard stopped him, "Don't mind what a little brat says. Let's go, we still gotta put down those uppity slaves this afternoon." He said as got up from his spot, towards the door.

The fat cultist stopped whipping as he gave out tired breaths of exhaustion, "Until you learn to respect our god, you won't set a foot outside of this place!" He angrily exclaimed as he followed out the cell.

Juliet was left alone inside the cold empty cell with nothing but utter silence while her hands still remained hanged up.

After a short period of silence, Juliet began to speak, "...God, huh? There's no such thing...I don't need a god that can't even save a child like me...even if he's real."

She hated them...

She hated every last one of them...!

The girl began to angrily grit her teeth hard and began shaking in anger, "I hate...I hate them all...! Those guys, their 'god', I hate this entire world!"

" _Hate strengthens me..._ " Said a raspy voice.

Juliet napped her head upward as she frantically turned her head from different sides, but unfortunately no one was with her, " _Those arrogant peons...I've been here this whole time..._ " The voice continued to speak.

"Who...Who's there?! Where are you?!" Juliet cried out.

" _And yet they think to 'revive' me...They want me to take a 'bodily' form...No matter how much faith you have, it's futile. Without a powerful hatred, you cannot truly feel my presence. You're very lucky, kid, you have the chance to meet the god worshipped by many..._ "

"Come out!" Juliet demanded one last time.

A dark black entity began gusting around the blue haired girl as she widened her eyes and felt the dark malice surrounding every part of her body, " _My name is Zeref...Hate is the reason for my existence..._ "

* * *

 ** _(Back with the Twins)_**

The sounds of an uproar and shouts spread all across inside of the tower. Every prisoner were set free from their cells thanks to everyone else's efforts.

Currently an entire army of escaped prisoners were fending off against the guards, "A revolt! Put them down!"

As the fight continued to break out, one guard spotted Wally and charged right at him. However, Wally turned the tables as he quickly struck the guard across the face, "Don't underestimate Mad Dog Wally!"

Simon rushed at another guard and kicked him in the face, "Thanks to you bastards for toughen me up!"

Sounds of metal clashing and people crying in pain were voiced during the entire revolt as suddenly another wave of guards came charging at the slaves, "A bunch of slaves think they can take advantage of us?!"

"Kill them all! Kill all those who rebel!"

However, many of rebels remained unafraid as the kept fight back, "Don't be afraid! Numbers are on our side!"

"Take their weapons! We will have our freedom!"

Among the rebels, Erza was leading her group with both a sword and shield in hand. Ezra was behind her with his own weapon in his hands as he had a steeled look plastered on his face.

"Today we're going to free the 8th Sector! Good luck everyone!" Erza said loudly.

However, one prisoner spoke his thoughts, "We can't! There are too many soldiers there!"

Erza looked at the man and said, "But, if we don't save Juliet soon-!"

As they both continued to argue, Wally found Simon looking at Erza while a set of red cheeks spread across his face. Wally realized what Simon wanted to do as he came up to his friend, placed a hand on his shoulder and said with a teasing smile, "Are you afraid, Simon."

It was no secret to him that Simon fell in love with Erza. And it also wasn't the best time and place right now to tell her how he felt.

But...

Simon shoved Wally off him as he approached the red haired girl, "Erza." He called her name.

The twins turned to the black haired boy as Erza asked, "What is it?"

Simon nervously looked down at his feet for a moment before meeting Erza in the eye, "Erza, there's something I wanted to tell-!"

 _*Blast!*_

The kids all widened their eyes in horror as Simon was suddenly blasted across the face and sent flying in the air, "Simon!" Millianna cried out.

Out from the corner of their eyes, everyone widened their eyes in shock and horror as a bunch of guards were holding a pair of glowing staffs in their hands, "Magicians!"

 _*Boom!*_

 _*Blast*_

The rebel group all screamed in pain as they were blasted and sent flying into the air by the explosions, "Retreat! Retreat for now!"

"We can't fight those magicians!"

Erza turned to her retreat comrades and called out to them, "You can't Don't give up everybody! Either we fight or we all die!" However to no vain they just ignored her and kept running while also being shot at.

Erza gripped the handle of her sword tightly and cried out again, "We have to save Juliet!"

"Onee-chan!" Ezra cried out. While the older twin wasn't looking, Ezra saw one magician pointing his staff at them and fired a blast of magic to their direction.

"Erza! Ez!"

"Nii-san! Nee-San!" Both Wally and Sho cried out to them.

As the blast came closer and closer at the two, Erza reacted quickly as she dropped her sword and shield, and she brought Ezra into her arms to minimize the damage on him.

 _*Boom!*_

As the explosion was formed, Erza suddenly didn't feel any occurring pain inflected around her back. She and Ezra looked back and widened their eyes in shock as the saw that Rob was standing right in front of them with his arms spread out.

"Rob...Rob-Ojii-san!"

"Ojii-san!" The twins cried out the old mans name with tears fall down their eyes.

Rob gave out a weak chuckle at the two and said, "A...A useless geezer like me...was good for something...after all. Even if I gave up 'magic' long ago...Erza-chan...Ezra-kun, you two still have unlimited potential...That's your heart..."

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

"Our heart?" Ezra asked the old man while beside his sister. The twins were currently found listen to Rob about the meaning of Magic.

Rob smiled at the red haired siblings and nodded, "Yes, everything begins from you believing with your heart. You can think of tarots, faith, prayer, and such as 'magic'. It's a miracle that only true believers can experience, and only those who believe that magic exists, believe in themselves, and believe they can coexist with everything in nature, can use such a thing as 'Magic'." He finished.

The twins brown eyes suddenly shined in excitement and gained wide smiles at the old man's explanation of magic, "Magic...That's so cool!" Erza said as Ezra nodded along.

Erza grabbed a broom from the ground and used it like a Witches broomstick and hopped around excitedly, "I'll become a Magician someday, and fly around the sky on a broomstick!"

Ezra joined in with his sister, "Me too! I'll be come strong so I can protect Onee-chan, Ojii-san, and everyone else!" He said as grabbed a stick from the ground and waved it around like a wand.

The elderly old man smiled warmly at two and said, "I know you two can."

* * *

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

Rob fell to his knees in defeat as he managed to say a few more words, "I never thought I could see a smile like that again in a place like this..."

""Ojii-san!"" The twins quickly got up and tried to catch the old man.

"Freedom is in your heart...Erza-chan...Ezra-kun...Your dreams will surely be fulfilled..." He said with his last dying breath as he fell face first to the ground.

The twins could only stare in horror over the poor mans dead body as a large stream of tears escaped from their eyes.

Wally was kneeling over Simon damaged body with his own tears falling, "We have to take Simon some place safe!" He then snapped his head towards the twins, "Erza, let's retreat for now!"

Erza didn't respond to her friend as she and Ezra continued to stare at the lifeless form of Rob, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Erza then let a loud scream as suddenly the swords on ground began to rattle.

Wally looked at his friend in confusion as he, his comrades, and the guards noticed something happening with the weapons, "Erza?"

Erza continued to scream loudly as a bright red light formed right under as air around her began to shift and the ground forming cracks and crumbles.

Suddenly the swords started rising in the air as it shocked everyone, "Eh? Those weapons are floating..." One guard said.

 _*Flew~!*_

"Floating towards us!"

 _*Boom!*_

Bodies of the guards began to fly as the levitated weapons all struck the magicians, creating a massive explosion. More and more Zeref cultists continued to be flung in the air either injured, unconscious, or even dead.

The guards began screaming in fear as the weapons rounded themselves for another blow.

 _*Boom!*_

Another explosion occurred as it wiped out the remaining guardsmen in an instant. The prisoners were in absolute awe of what they just saw.

They just witnessed Erza use Magic.

"W-Way to go Erza! She defeated them in an instant!" Wally cheered.

"Nee-san can use Magic!" Sho said in awe.

Erza looked at the palm of her hand before she squeezed it into a fist, "This is magic..." She muttered out. With the new power she has now she can save Juliet.

The red haired girl looked over her younger twin as she says Ezra continuing to weep over Rob's lifeless boy. The older twin came up to him and kneeled by his side, "Ezra...We can do this. We can save Juliet, and win our freedom. For Ojii-san's sake."

Ezra looked at his sister with tears in his eyes as nodded in understanding, "For Juliet and Ojii-san..."

Erza smiled kindly at her brother before taking his hand and lifting him up back to feet. She grabbed her sword from the ground and held it in the air with a cry, "Come with me!"

The prisoners all roared and cheered in agreement as they raised their weapons in their weapons in the air. They all began charging towards the exit with the twins running in front of them.

Some of the remain guardsmen began to tremble as a large wave of people can charge straight for them, "R-Run away!" One guard yelled as he dropped his spear and ran towards the other direction.

Very soon many other guards followed after as every last one of them ran away from the enraged mob they have enslaved for years.

Some were taken out by the rebels as the former slaves came closer towards the exit of the cave.

From a distance, Erza could see a clear view of a large ship that was big enough to hold everyone, "There's the ship! Now's our chance and be free from this tower!" Her fellow comrades all cheered as they quickly ran towards the outside.

Wally stopped for a moment when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm. He turned his head and saw Erza holding onto his arm, "What's up Erza?" He asked.

Erza lightly pushed her brother towards her friend and said, "I need you to look after Ezra while I'll go look for Juliet."

The boys widened their eyes at shock at her, "What?! But I want to go with you!" The male twin said in protest.

Erza dropped to a knee and looked at Ezra in the eye, "I know you do. But please, stay with Wally and others until I come back with Juliet."

Ezra still had a look of defiance and kept pressing on, "No! I want to save Juliet too! I promised I would protect you both!"

The older twin smiled warmly at her brother, "Ezra, this is something I have to do on my own."

"But-!"

"Ezra, I promise you that I will come back with Juliet, and all of us can escape together, okay? You just need to be patient."

Ezra slightly dropped his head in sadness of being prevented of coming with Erza to save Juliet. While he could understand what his sister was saying, he just wanted to protect her and Juliet as well.

Ezra then gave a low reluctant nod to his sister as Erza gave a sigh of relief. She the turned towards Wally and said, "Bring Ezra to the ship with the others. I'll be there once I get Juliet."

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?" Wally asked.

Erza got up and answered, "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

Wally nodded at the girl and said, "Alright. But be quick ya here?"

The female twin nodded back as she grabbed another sword from the ground and sprinted back inside the tower to save Juliet.

Seeing Erza off, Wally turned to Ezra and held his hand, "C'mon Ez, everyone else is waiting." Ezra didn't say anything but did what he was told and walked outside with Wally.

* * *

 ** _(With Erza)_**

The scarlet haired girl was currently found racing through the caves towards the Punishment Chambers.

Erza stopped in her tracks as she saw three other men and the same two cultists who tortured her, Ezra, and the rest of her friends.

All five grown looked at the girl fearfully as they began to sweat nervously. The lanky cultists raised his hands at Erza and said, "Wait! Wait! We know we wronged you and your brother before, but we were only following orders from above...We had no choice but to do what we did!"

Erza didn't bother to listen as she slowly walked towards them with both swords in her hands. It was then the fat cultist spoke, "W-We are the only ones left from The Order. How about...we all make peace, huh?"

To her answer, Erza gave the men a hard cold look with her one good eye, "Out of the way."

Erza quickly rushed at them as she created a powerful force of wind just by swing her blades. The left over men came flying in the air and knocked out as Erza ran past them.

As the scarlet haired girl ran deeper in the chambers, she soon stopped in her tracks as she found Juliet tied up to a wooden post by the wrists, "Juliet!"

Erza ran towards her as she cut the blue haired girl loose with her sword, "It's okay, it's all over! It's just like you said, we all stood up and fought!"

Juliet didn't say anything rather then just to keep silent. Erza however kept talking to the girl, "Simon is badly hurt. Rob-Ojii-san protected me and Ezra, and...many others sacrificed themselves..." She said in a low sad tone in her voice.

Erza then gained a wide smile with a single tear falling out from her eye, "But we won! We're all free!" Erza then lifted the unresponsive girl by the arm and held her up to her feet, "Let's go! Ezra, Wally, and the others have taken those guys' private ships. We can leave this island.

"Er..za..."

Erza widened her eyes as she heard Juliet spoke. She was then taken off guard when Juliet suddenly hugged her, "We don't have to run anymore..." The blue haired girl whispered in Erza's ear.

"Eh?"

It was then that Erza felt that Juliet's hold on her began to tighten as she could feel her body wincing in pain, "Juliet...?"

Juliet raised her head from Erza's shoulder as a dark smile spread across her face, "True freedom is right here..."

* * *

 ** _(Outside from the Tower of Heaven)_**

From the outside of the tower and on a ship, many of the former prisoners all cheered, danced, hugged, and cried in absolute joy of finally being free for so long.

From the side of the ship, Wally was currently found with Millianna as the black haired boy was rummaging through the crates. His eyes then widened in excitement as he found something, "Hey look at this! It's a Magic Movie Crystal!"

Millianna tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Magic Movie Crystal?"

"It's a magic crystal with a movie recorded in it. I can't believe those guys would have something like this!"

Again, Millianna was confused, "What's a 'movie'?"

"It's a story. Actors take it and play it for everybody!" Wally summarised for the girl, "But...I've never seen one before."

Wally then pressed a button from the side of box as suddenly to their surprise, holographic moving image of a dandy-looking man shot off his gun at another man, " _I'm sorry, Tony Joe..._ "

The main actor said as he blew the smoke away from his gun, tilted his hat downwards, and looked at the audience and said, " _But your fate was sealed... the moment you met me."_

Wally gained a ten-megawatt smile as his eyes shined in admiration for the actor, "That's so deep!" Millianna however just looked at her friend like he was crazy.

As Wally continued watching the movie, it was then he remembered a certain red haired twin, "Hey Ez! Come check this out! I bet you're really gonna like this!" Wally turned his head to spot of where he left Ezra.

However, much to Wally and Millianna's shock, Ezra was gone, "...Huh? E-Ez?! Where did you go?!" Wally stood and turned his head frantically in search of the missing red haired twin, "Ezra?!"

* * *

 ** _(Back with the girls)_**

"Juliet, what are you saying? Let's escape this island together!" Erza tried to convince her blue haired friend, but instead Juliet kept walking away from her.

"Erza...Freedom does not exist in this world..." Erza looked shocked when Juliet said that. She then heard Juliet continue, "I've finally realized, what we need is not fleet freedom. True freedom...lies in Zeref's world."

Erza became unnerved as Juliet turned around and showed Erza her dark crazed look and smile.

Juliet slowly walked up to a downed cultist and said, "I'm beginning to appreciate their feeling, their desire to revive Zeref. But those guys could never feel Zeref's presence, they were only a bunch of pitiful believers."

She then stomped her bare foot on the cultists face with a cruel smile, "Isn't that right?" She rhetorically asked the cultist who gave a low shriek of fear, "The tower is mine. I will be the one to complete the R-System and resurrect Zeref."

Erza now became frightened by Juliet's sudden change of character. She started trembling of how Juliet was acting, "W-What's wrong with you, Juliet? I-I don't understand what you're saying-!"

Much to Erza's horror, she covered her mouth with her hand as Juliet crushed the man's skull with her foot as blood covered the bottom of her feet. With a cruel smile on her face, she laughs, "Hahaha!"

Erza watched again as Juliet approached another man who begged to her, "P-Please stop...!"

Juliet didn't listen as instead she swiped her hand in the air as the cultist was suddenly pushed by an invisible force that sent him flying towards the rocked walls, killing him upon the fast impact.

Erza widened her eyes in shock, "Magic?" She muttered.

Juliet continued to laugh as she approached two other men as she then swiped air hands again in air as both men flew to the walls upon impact then died as their blood spilled all over.

"Stop! Juliet!"

Juliet looked over her shoulder to Erza, "'Stop?' Don't you hate these guys Erza? Besides, weren't they the ones who tortured you and Ezra as well?"

"Y-Yes, but this is..."

"That won't do. You'll never feel Zeref's presence like that." Juliet then turned her attention to the last man who began running away. Unfortunately, he wasn't even able to make it as Juliet blasted him into smithereens.

 _*Boom!*_

Erza was forced to turn away and closed her eyes at the scene as Juliet gave another crazed laugh, "Ahahahaha!"

"Juliet, get a hold of yourself...! It must be because you've been tortured for days..."

"I'm just fine..." Juliet said as she turned around to face Erza, "Erza, let's complete the R-System together...no, The Tower of Paradise together!"

Erza gritted her teeth at the blue haired girl and said, "Stop talking nonsense! We're going to leave this island-!"

 _*Bam!*_

"Kyaah!" A powerful invisible force suddenly pushed Erza back as she was sent flying to the outside as she painfully tumbled down a pile of rocks and into another mining section of the tower as she landed on her front.

Juliet came out from the entrance and looked down at the girl and said, "Fine. If you want to leave so bad, then go by yourself."

"By myself?!" She said shocked. If she did that then it would mean leaving her friends behind.

To leave Ezra behind...

"The others belong to me, I'll need sufficient manpower to complete the Tower of Paradise. You don't have to worry, I won't be like those guys. I will give everybody clothes, give them food, and let them rest. Because labouring under fear and brutality is much to indifferent." Juliet said.

Erza glared at the blue haired girl and exclaimed at her, "What are you talking about? Everyone is already on the ship! They're all waiting for us! They'll never come back to this island to work!"

"Those guys never told them the purpose of their labour. I will tell them that the true purpose of their work is to revive a great magician known as Zeref!"

"Juliet, please...open your eyes..." Erza begged. However, with a motion of Juliet's hands, dark spectral ghostly arms suddenly grabbed Erza by the throat as they squeezed her neck, "It...hurts...!"

As the crazy blue haired girl continued to let the arms choke Erza, she said, "I don't need you anymore. But I won't kill you, I am thankful that you took care of those guys who were in the way. Insignificant 'freedom', if you want. Go and pursue your fleeting."

"Juli...et..."

Juliet began to slowly walk down the hill of rocks and approached Erza, "I think you understand that what happened here is not to be spoken of to anyone. If the government gets wind of the Tower of Paradise, this rare opportunity will be ruined."

Juliet stopped right in front of her as she continued to speak, "When we are found out, I will have to destroy the evidence by destroying this tower and everyone in it. And I'll start with Ezra and the others."

"Juli...et..." Erza began to let a stream of tears fall from her left eye as she found herself helpless to do anything.

"That's your precious 'freedom'! Go on and live while carrying the lives of your friends and brother upon your back, Erza! Ahahahahaha!"

As the ghostly arms began to grip her throat even tighter and tighter as Erza's vision began to fade, 'Ezra...I'm sorry...Onee-chan won't be able to keep her promise...'

"Juliet! Stop!" Erza's eyes snapped wide open as she and Juliet looked up above them and found a panting Ezra.

"Ez...Ezra?!" The older twin said in shock. Shouldn't he be with the others on the ship.

"Oh my, Ez, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the ship with everyone else?" Juliet asked in a mocking sweet tone as she continued to grip Erza's neck.

Ezra just stared at the blue haired girl nervously for a second before speaking, "Juliet, please stop! You don't have to do this! Just come with us on the ship so we can leave!"

Juliet just shook her head in mock disappointment and said, "Oh Ezra, if only you understood what the true purpose of this tower truly meant."

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

Erza continued to struggle against the arms grip as she looked at her brother, "Ezra, don't listen to her! Just hurry and go ba-Guh!"

"Onee-chan!" Ezra exclaimed as the spectral arms tightened his sister's neck.

Ignoring the cries of the twins, Juliet turned her attention to Ezra, "Ezra, this place isn't what you would originally think of it. All this time we have been building a tower that would lead us into paradise."

"Paradise?"

Juliet gave a crazed gleeful look and nodded, "Yes, a paradise that only Zeref can give us. Unlike those fools, they never really understood what it was like to have felt and spoken to Zeref himself. Even your own sister cannot understand herself. We can continue building this tower together with everyone so that Zeref may lead us to his world of freedom!"

Juliet extended her hand towards the boy and continued, "Join me, Ezra. Together, the two of us can accomplish so many things by completing this tower, and Zeref will grant us eternal freedom. We can live our the rest of our lives as king and queen together!"

Erza could only listen helplessly as Juliet tried to persuade her brother. However, that only made the female twin angrier at Juliet of trying to use Ezra in front of her even after the crazy blue head said she would threaten him and her friends.

However, much to Erza's relief and Juliet's disappointment, Ezra shook his head rapidly as he said, "I don't want any of that! All I want is for you, Onee-chan, Sho, Wally, Simon, Millianna, and everyone else to leave this island for good! I don't anything to do with paradise or Zere-!"

Much to Erza's horror, Juliet swiped her hands in the air as Ezra was suddenly flung away in the air to the side as his small body landed on the hard ground with a thud.

"Ezra!"

Juliet gave a sigh of disappointment at the boy and said, "I'm really disappointed in you, Ezra. And here I thought you could understand better than your sister here. Guess I was completely wrong about you-!"

 _*Bam!*_

Much to Juliet's shock, Erza somehow managed to regain her strength and head-butted Juliet as the spectral arms vanished when the girl lost her concentration.

Juliet held her head in pain as she growled at Erza, "You-!"

 _*Bug!*_

Juliet was suddenly struck on the cheek as Erza punched the crazy blue head right across the face to the ground, "Ezra!" The female twin yelled to her brother as she ran over to his downed form.

Juliet glared over her shoulder at Erza as she used her telekinesis to stop the scarlet haired girl in her tracks. With a swipe of her hand, she sent Erza flying away from her brother, "Kyaaahhh!"

Erza slammed against the wall as she groaned in pain. She then looked up and saw Juliet approaching her with a menacing look, "I gave a chance for you two to join me. But yet, you and Ezra still share a view of inefficient freedom."

She raised the palm of her hand as a flare of magical power was pointed directly at Erza, "But unfortunately, if you can't see how things can go with Zeref's world...then you two are unfit to be part of it."

Ezra groggily lifted his head and widened his eyes in shock as Juliet was about to blast his sister. He tried to push himself back to his feet, but unfortunately fell back down due to the pain, "O...Onee-chan..."

Erza remained unmoving as her entire body refused to move at all. Juliet gave a dark smirk and said, "Goodbye, Erza." She fired a blast of magic towards the female twin.

Ezra could only watch helplessly as the blast came closer and closer towards his sister.

He hated himself for being useless to Erza...

He hated himself for not being strong or courageous as her when she led the revolt...

He hated for not doing anything right now...!

He promised himself that he would always protect her. That they would always stay together. That they would grow up together. That they would do everything together. That they would never leave each other.

He promised her...!

"STOP!"

 _*Boom!*_

As Juliet's attack connected with Erza, a large cloud of dust and smoke spread across the entire room. As the smoke began to fade, Juliet widened her eyes in shock as Erza was unharmed, "What?!" She exclaimed.

Erza was also shocked that she was unharmed by Juliet's attack. Right before their eyes, Erza was protected by a barrier of multiple different weapons, "Magic...?" Erza muttered in confusion.

"No more..."

The girls turned around and found Ezra back to his feet. Another thing is that they noticed his eyes changed from brown to bright red, "Ezra?"

"No more...Don't hurt my Onee-chan anymore!"

From his loud cry, the weapons around Erza began to spin in a circular motion as they all pointed towards Juliet. The blue haired girl widened her eyes in shock as the blades all flew towards her.

 _*Flew!*_

Juliet began blasting the attack with her magic as they shattered into pieces. However, unfortunately for her, the weapons still kept reappearing in thin air as they kept advancing towards her. Juliet destroyed another wave with her magic as she clicked her tongue, "Tch! I would never anticipate that Ezra would use magic as well. I may not be able to destroy them all, but I can always get rid of the source!"

Erza widened her eyes as Juliet shot a blast of magic towards her brother, "Ezra! Get out of there!"

As soon as Juliet's attack connected, the same barrier of weapons protected the boy as Ezra remained unharmed.

A single sword suddenly appeared in thin air as it flew towards Juliet. The girl didn't have time to react as the blade slashed Juliet's shoulder, leaving a bad bloodied cut.

"Gaaahhh!" Juliet held her injured bleeding shoulder in pain as she fell to a knee.

Multiple weapons suddenly began forming above the girl as they all pointed directly at her. Juliet widened her eyes as many of the blades came down upon her.

 _*Boom!*_

As soon as the blades made contact with Juliet, a large dust cloud filled the entire room as Erza was forced to cover her left eye.

As the dust finally settled, Erza uncovered her eye and stared in shock as she found an unconscious Juliet lying on the ground with small cuts and bruises.

Ezra's eyes suddenly changed back to his original colour as he passed out in exhaustion. Erza noticed that the weapons began to vanish as soon as her brother fell to the ground, as quickly as she could, Erza ran over to her brothers side and shook him, "Ezra! Ezra, are you okay?!"

Much to the older twins relief, Erza slowly opened his eyes again at his sister, "Onee-chan..." He muttered before passing out again.

Seeing that her brother was okay, she lifted him up and carried him on her back, "Lets get out of here."

As she was about to leave, Erza stopped for a moment and looked at the unconscious form of Juliet.

In all honesty, as much as Erza wanted to leave the girl who tried to kill her and Erza, and tried to enslave her friends just to continue building the tower, Erza wasn't that heartless to leave Juliet like that.

As Erza was about to approach the blue haired girl, she was then struck to her stomach by a fast and solid round object.

 _*Bam!*_

"Guh!" Erza then fell to her knees and onto the ground in pain as she then heard another young girls voice.

"How disappointing. To think that Juliet would lose so quickly to a little boy. But although, his magic is quite impressive."

'W-What...? W-Who is...?' She thought as her vision began to quickly fade away from her.

"But no matter, she still has her uses...All will go according to plan..."

As Erza's vision finally faded, she only managed to catch a girl around her age with dark purple hair.

* * *

 ** _(Shores of Fiore)_**

In the middle of the night, Erza woke up on a wet sandy beach in the middle of nowhere. She forcefully pushed herself up with her arms and looked around her surroundings of where she was.

That's when she reminded herself, "Ezra...Ezra?!" She began to frantically turn her head to different directions in search of her brother.

Erza's stopped moving her head and found her brother not to far from where she was. As quickly as she could, she got back up to her feet and tried to run towards her brother. Unfortunately, she fell back to the sand, but that didn't stop her.

Erza tried to get up again and rushed to her brother's side and dropped to her knees over his body. She rolled him over to his back and quickly placed her ear against his chest.

Much to her relief, Ezra was breathing.

Erza placed her brothers head on her lap as she pressed her forehead onto his. Tears began to well up on her left eye as they fell onto her brother's face.

Erza began to cry loudly to the full moon.

 ** _(Six-Years Later)_**

Inside of a random town, an army of bandits and two others was breaking out a fight.

 _*Boom!*_

""Graaahhh!"" Cried out multiple bandits as they were sent flying to the air.

The rest of the men looked at their comrades in shock as they were taken out in an instant, "S-Shit! How strong are these two?!"

In front of them were two teens with matching red hair and brown eyes.

The girl was a seventeen-year old who wore a custom-made armoured chest plate and gauntlets with a blue skirt, black boots, and a diamond shaped silver earrings.

The other was another seventeen-year old boy who wore a black sleeveless overcoat with grey trimmings and four buckles. Underneath his coat is a red collared shirt, along with a loose black tie around the collar. He wears black pants fastened by a belt buckle, and black boots.

They were Erza and Ezra Scarlet. The Titania and Oberon of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"So what do you think everyone back in the guild is doing?" Ezra asked his sister.

Erza brandished out her sword and replied to her brother, "Hopefully they aren't causing to much of a problem back in Magnolia. If not, then I'll see to it that they'll be punished if anything happens."

Ezra sweatdropped and chuckled nervously at his twin sister's answer. He just hoped the others behaved or else they would have to deal with Erza's fist.

The twins then found that multiple bandits came charging at them at once with weapons raised in their hands. Erza got into stance and said, "Ready, Ezra?"

Ezra smiled as he summoned out one of his own sword, which strangely had an engine on its hilt, "Of course, Nee-san."

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **To be honest, I sort of feel I didn't give Ezra enough scenes or dialogue for this chapter as the whole thing revolved around Erza and Juliet. But that however will change in the next chapter, I promise you that.**

* * *

 **Now for some fun facts!**

 **~ Originally in the manga/anime, Erza was the one who acted more shy and timid during her time in the Tower of Heaven. However, since she's an older sister now, she had to act brave just for Ezra despite being scared herself.**

 **~ In the manga/anime, it didn't specify exactly how long Erza or the others stayed in the Tower of Heaven, so I went I made up that timeline.**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review after this.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Coming Home

**Coming Home**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! This is Doc here bringing you with the new chapter of Twin of Scarlet!**

 **Now before we begin, I am REALLY sorry for the** **slow updates. There were a lot of things that I need to do and since I'm now finished with them I could start writing my stories again. However, I won't promise that the updates will be quicker since I still have my part-time job to do.**

 **Also, I've read some of the reviews from the last chapter so I'm just gonna answer only a few of them...**

 **Firstly, yes it is somewhat confusing that both Ezra and Erza most likely have similar names. However, if you would just take the time to read the lines carefully it wouldn't be so frustrating. Plus, I'll at least try to minimize from Ezra's name to Ez.**

 **Secondly, yes the twins don't know who is the oldest among them, however, I've always depicted Erza to be the elder sibling. So let's just go with that.**

 **Now that's done, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **P.S - Beta done by Ryujomaru15 and altajir95**

* * *

 ** _(Year X782)_**

Six years have passed ever since the incident with the Tower of Heaven. And inside on a train returning home to Magnolia after completing another successful job, Ezra couldn't help but think to himself.

He was happy that he and his sister escaped that nightmare long ago, but he couldn't help but think about his other friends...

Wally, Millianna, Simon, Shô, Rob, and everyone else...Especially Juliet...

Ezra gave a mental sigh once he reminded himself of that name. Aside from his sister, Juliet was another person who he trusted the most out of everything. She would always help him, support him, and comfort him like his older twin does.

He looked up to Juliet and despite being imprisoned, Ezra couldn't help but feel his heart pound every single time she smiled at him. No matter how many times she was tortured or exhausted, Juliet would always keep her head high no matter the pain.

In all honesty, if Juliet or his sister especially hadn't been there to consult him every time, he would have lost it...

Though...after what happened six years ago Ezra couldn't help but grimace slightly at what happened with Juliet's sudden change...

He never knew what came over her and his sister would always avoid answering his questions regarding what happened. He didn't want to be forceful to Erza. No, he could never be forceful with her at all.

Ez knew it too, that his twin didn't want to recall bad memories from long ago. Ezra loves his older twin more than anything and he'll respect her decision to keep things secret for now...

"Ezra, is something wrong?" Ezra turned his attention to his older twin sister who was sitting in front of him with a plate of strawberry cake in her hands.

The younger twin noticed that there was a slight look of concern in her eyes as Ezra quickly waved her off, "N-No! Nothing's wrong. I-I'm sorry for worrying you, Nee-san."

Erza smiled a bit at her twin and said, "It's nothing to worry about. I was just wondering why you were staring off into space. It is very unlike you, especially since you have some pie crust on the bottom side of your lips."

Ezra looked at his twin confusingly before looking at the reflection of his face from the window and found small crumbs of pie crust and jam on the side of his bottom lip. The redhead blushed in embarrassment, "A-Ah! My bad..."

Erza giggled at her brother as she took out a handkerchief from her pocket and leaned towards her younger twin, "Here, let me get that for you..."

Ez found himself blushing again at the closeness of his twin. It wasn't because Erza was babying him, no, it was because how close their faces were. He mentally screamed at himself to stop his rapid heartbeats.

As Erza finished cleaning the crumbs off of Ezra's face, she soon looked up to lock her brown eyes with his own. The older twin blushed herself not before sitting back down in her seat. The twins continued to sit in silence for a few more moments before Ezra broke it, "U-Um, thank you, Nee-san."

"Y-Yes, it's no problem, Ezra." She said as she began to eat her cake again in silence. Wanting to get rid of the current mood, Ez quickly changed to a new topic, "So, what do you think everyone back at Fairy Tail is doing? I bet they're all doing what they usually do, especially Natsu and Gray." Ezra gave a light chuckle of remembering the two certain rivals.

Erza gave a low sigh and said, "I must agree with you, though I do hope those fools haven't caused too much trouble for the Master. Especially that white-haired harlot..." She muttered the last one to herself.

Ezra however still heard her and gave a small smile, "You're still angry at Mira-san, huh? It was only an accident you know..."

The older twin shook her head and scowled, "That was no accident, Ezra. That slut tried to forcefully have her way with you while your guard was down. If I hadn't been to stop her you would have fallen into her clutches...!"

"Nee-san, she wasn't trying to seduce me. Mira-san tripped on one of the mugs by accident during the guilds last brawl and I caught her. That's all." He tried to reason with her.

"That was only a ploy! That wench wanted you to catch her to believe it was an 'accident'! It's just one of her devious ploys to seduce you!" Ezra lightly shook his head at his twin but still gave a small smile in amusement.

For as long as he and everyone else knew it, both Erza and Mira had a very serious type of hate rivalry going on between each other. He didn't exactly know what started it in the first place, but it was to say it did not start off on a good note.

Ez could still remember the day that his twin sister and Mira nearly trashed the entire guild for the first time going at it at like mad dogs. No one was safe that day...

Much like Natsu and Gray, both his sister and Mira had been butting each other's heads for years now which now became a daily routine for them.

Only a lot more violent.

Though despite his older twin and the elder Strauss hating each other, Ezra does, however, have a strangely friendly relationship with the white-haired demoness. Sure she does tease him from time to time, but that's only to annoy and irritate Erza to no end.

Plus, Ezra did learn from Mira's own siblings, Lisanna and Elfman, that their sister can be sweet and kind whenever she wants to be, she just rarely shows it to anyone. He kinda wished she would show it a bit more often. In his opinion, Ezra found it really cute.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Ezra turned back to his sister and grabbed her hand as he rubbed his thumb on her knuckles, "Nee-san, you know that no one is ever going to take me away from you. I promised you a long time ago that I would stay with you no matter what happens." He comforted her with his usual shy smile.

Erza had a small hint of red in her cheeks but gave a smile of relief, "I know you won't...Forgive me for being overdramatic, Ezra. It's just that I..."

The elder Scarlet sibling stopped speaking as she felt a warm hand cupping her cheek as Erza looked up and met her younger twin brothers brown eyes staring at her own, "I know...I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Erza placed her own hand on top of Ezra's and smiled beautifully at him, "Thank you."

The twins stayed like this for a few moments before stopping as the intercoms of the train were on, "Attention passengers attention. We have now arrived at the Magnolia Train Station. Please remember to collect all personal items before leaving the train. Thank you."

The twins separated from each other as Ezra spoke up, "Good to be home, huh?" Erza nodded, "Yes, now let's head back to Fairy Tail."

* * *

 ** _(Later) (Outside of Fairy Tail)_**

The twins were currently found standing outside of a massive building right in front of them.

The building consisted of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof.

The roofs also bore a great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles.

On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles.

The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners. Also…

 _"What was that you ass?!"_

 _"You heard me you loser!"_

 _"Who took my alcohol?!"_

 _"Who stole my fish?!"_

 _"You just ate it!"_

 _"Oh right!"_

 _"MAN!"_

 _"Shut it, Elfman!"_

Loud screaming and yelling could be heard from the inside of the guild as both Ezra and Erza could hear all of the arguing and fighting from where they are standing in awkward silence (Ezra) and annoyed frustration (Erza).

 _*Crash!*_

A random Mage was thrown from the window of the guild as he got right up back and jumped right back inside. Ezra awkwardly scratched his cheek with his finger and said, "Well...at least we know they're still lively...hehehe..."

And by the look of what his sister was having, it was to say that she was not amused, "Those idiots..." The older twin's annoying began to rise even further as the yelling and fighting became a lot louder than before.

 _*Crash!*_

 _*Smash!*_

If looks could kill, then just staring at Erza's eyes proves it all...

Noticing his sister was about to burst, Ezra quickly tired to stop her, "N-Nee-san! Please take a breath for a moment and calm down!" The last thing he wanted to see was his sister beating everyone inside the guild with every inch of their lives...Again!

Heeding to her brother's plea, Erza slowly took a deep breath and exhaled out, " _*Sigh*_ Forgive me, Ezra, I almost lost it there." She said as she gave a thankful smile.

Sighing in content for stopping his twin, Ezra said, "It's okay. No harm done. Now how about we just calmly walk in there and tell everyone to-!"

 _*Boom!*_

Ezra was cut off mid-sentence as a blast of bright flames shot out from the guilds roof and into the skies where the entire town could see the blast. Both twins starred with blank looks in their eyes as the flames slowly died down.

 _"Dammit, Natsu! Don't go blasting the roofs off, you dumbass!"_

 _"Screw you, Ice Queen!"_

"Oh no..." Ezra muttered lowly as multiple tick marks appeared on his sisters head. Before he could even say or do anything, Erza kicked the double doors down as everyone from the inside snapped their heads at the front entrance.

There were currently three things that everyone felt was crawling up their spines...

Fear, horror, and dread. And almost half of them either wet themselves or even worse...

A dark and angry flow of aura poured out from the female red-haired monster right in front of them as she glared intensely and venomously at every single shaking soon-to-be-victims. Before anything thing else happened, she slowly began to speak, "Just what are you, idiots...THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Everyone began to sputter and freak out as the female twin roared at them. A Mage with a bowl undercut, Max, gulped down on his own spit and nervously asked, "E-E-Erza, you and Ezra are back early? I-I thought the mission was-!"

Max forcefully closed his mouth shut as Erza was giving him an intense glare. However, she regardless still answered back, "Ezra and I finished the mission much quicker than we have expected it to be. We were hoping to surprise everyone on our early return, however..."

The inside of the Fairy Tail guild hall was a complete disaster. Tables, chairs, and mugs were scattered everywhere. Plates and glasses were either cracked or shattered. Fist-sized holes were embedded in the walls and flooring. And to top it all off, there was a large smoking gaping hole just above the ceiling they were standing under.

"...It looks like all you were all misbehaving as usual..." The red-haired female twin glared at everyone in the building cause them to flinch. Beside her, Ez gave all of his friends and guildmates an apologetic look.

"Yo! Erza! Ezra! You're back! Now fight me!" Exclaimed a pink haired young with black eyes. He wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white scale-patterned scarf.

This was Natsu Dragneel. A Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu's fist was covered flames and charged straight towards the twins, "This time I'm gonna beat you for sure! **Fire Drago** -Gak!"

 _*Bam!*_

Before the poor sap even knew it, Erza's fist connected with Natsu's gut as the pink haired young man slowly fell over comically with his eyes turned blank and small bits of drool escaped from his mouth.

Erza sighed tiredly and said, "I see you haven't been behaving yourself again, Natsu?"

Well, this is Natsu we're talking about right? His motto is 'Screw manners and shit! Let me kick someone's ass!' and some other stuff.

Ez gave a small smile of amusement towards the twitching pink haired male, "It's good to see you again, Natsu."

Natsu quickly recovered and stood back up to his feet and glared at Erza, "No fair! I only let my guard down! I demand a rematch!"

When Erza was about to say something, someone cut her off and scoffed, "That's such a lame excuse coming from you. Even if you were prepared, you'd still lose to Erza or even Ezra five-seconds flat." Natsu snapped his head towards the guy who said that as he gave an angry glare at him.

He was another young man with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a short-sleeved shirt, dark green cargo pants with a silver chain hooked and hanging from his right side, and black boots.

This was Gray Fullbuster. An Ice-Make Mage. Another thing about Gray was...

Natsu smirked at Gray then said, "Well at least I don't lose my clothes every two-seconds!"

Gray looked down and found he was only in his boxers, "Shit! Not again!" He had a very strange of a habit of mysteriously taking off his clothes. Natsu began laughing at the Ice Mage's predicament as Gray began to search for his clothes.

While that happened, Ezra looked around the guild and asked, "Has anyone seen Master Makarov? We were hoping to give back a report on the mission."

"Unfortunately he left for a meeting with the other Guild Masters today." A man with slicked-back dark blue hair and black eyes, Macao, said.

Another man with brown hair with an ostentatious pompadour-like style, Wakaba, continued, "Yep, said it was something important or whatever. So he won't be back for the next few hours or so. Sorry, Ez."

Ezra however nodded in thanks, "It's fine. I'll wait until he returns."

The elder twin began to speak up, "Good, now while Master Makarov is away, everyone here has to clean up the mess you all caused before his return."

In response, the entire guildhall was filled groans and complaints as that didn't bode well for Erza, "Will that be a problem...?" She glared at everyone venomously as they all tensed and rapidly shook their heads.

"Good, now all you get cleaning!" She ordered them as everyone scurried around to pick up the mess. She then called out to Natsu and Gray, who was now fully clothed, "Natsu, Gray, I need you two to repair that hole on the rooftop."

Gray, however, looked at her in disbelief, "What?! Why do I have to do it too?! Natsu was the one who blasted it in the first place!"

"Well, I wouldn't if you would have just stopped moving!"

"Yeah right! Only because you suck at aiming!"

"Well how about I aim my fist at that stupid face of yours!"

"I'd like to see you try, ya flaming turd!"

"Well bring it on, ice perv!"

As the two began budding heads at each other again, Erza was not having any of it. Erza let out a threatening wave of aura as it caused the two boys to stop and shiver violently, "Either you two stop with constant bickering or I will see to it that both of you will know how it feels to-!"

However, she was immediately stopped as Ezra slapped his hand over his twin sister's mouth. The kinder twin faced the frightened duo and spoke, "Can you two fix the roof without causing any trouble, please? The last thing you want is a threat coming from my sister." Both boys quickly saluted to their savior and thanked him as they ran towards outside.

As they left, Ezra the turned to a blue-furred cat with black eyes and a green backpack, "Happy, could you go with them and make sure they don't break anything?"

The small cat saluted to Ezra, "Sure, but only if-!"

"I'll give you double the fish you want?" Ez said with a knowing smile.

The cat nodded as a pair of white angel-like wings sprouted from his back and flew off towards his partner and Gray, "Thanks, Ez!"

Ezra was obviously the nicest and the most merciful twin of two as he wasn't strict like his sister was. He was basically the only person, besides their master, to help calm Erza and even Mira down when something nasty happens.

It was then that Ez felt a tap on his hand and found that it was still on his twin's mouth, "Oh! Sorry about that, Nee-san."

As he removed his hand away from her, Erza gave a light glare at her twin's direction, "You are too kind for your own good, you know that?"

Ezra smiled shyly at his twin and said, "Yes, but the last thing they need was another violent lashing coming from you again, Nee-san. Um, no offence."

"None taken. Although it isn't wrong to direct some strict discipline in those empty heads of theirs. The last thing we need is more bad publicity to fall upon on the guild."

Ezra sweatdropped that statement, "Yeah...there was that..."

Fairy Tail was considered to the strongest and greatest guild of all of Fiore. However, it was also known to be the loudest and the most destructive guild of all of Fiore. Throughout the guild's history and generation, Fairy Tail has done a lot of crazy things that ended up gone wrong...

Stopping a band of bandits, accidentally destroyed half a town.

Hunting a monster, burning an entire forest to the ground.

Bodyguard certain people, have the client end up in a body cast and wheelchair.

Handing out flyers, demolished a bunch of random buildings.

...

...

...

Don't ask about that last one. No no, don't think about it, just let it sink in...

Either way, Fairy Tail has the highest number of collateral damage throughout their years as a guild. And yet somehow they managed to get away with it.

No matter how crazy, insane, loud, lazy, destructive, or even violent these people were. And speaking of violent...

 _*Bam!*_

Everyone stopped to what they were doing as they turned their attention to a random guild member who came in through the front entrance like he's seen a monster. He was sweating rapidly, pale-faced, and panting in exhaustion. He then caught his breath then spoke up loudly, "Bad news guys! It's Mira! She's back earl-!"

 _*Bam!*_

The poor guy didn't get to finish his sentence as the front entrance again was kicked open, causing the guy to be flung into the air and crashed into a bunch of tables.

They just cleaned that dammit!

Coming from the entrance were two figures. The first was a young petite girl with short white hair and blue eyes. She wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Upon her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from them. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes.

This was Lisanna Strauss. A Take-Over Mage.

The other figure was a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; she has some hair covering her forehead and a slightly dark red ribbon tied to the back of her head. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She wore a black short tank top, a skimpy dark purple mini skirt with a white belt buckle, black thigh boots, and two silver bracelets on her right wrist.

This was Mirajane Strauss. Another Take-Over Mage, older sister to Lisanna, and one of the S-Class mages in the Fairy Tail guild.

Mira was the to speak, "Fairy Tail's strongest woman is back home!" The older sibling announced rather arrogant with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Hey, guys! We're back early!" Unlike Mira, Lisanna was more cheerful with an added warm smile.

"Nee-chan! Lisanna! Welcome back!" A large, muscular man with tan coloured skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows.

He wore a formal black Japanese school uniform, with five golden buttons on his jacket with a white trimmed collar, and brown shoes.

This was Elfman Strauss. Younger brother to Mirajane and older brother to Lisanna. Also another Take-Over Mage.

Lisanna smiled widely at the sight of her brother and ran up to him, "Elfman-nii-chan!" The two embraced each other while laughing joyfully.

Mira casually walked up to her siblings with her arms crossed over her chest, "Good to see you, Elf."

Elfman turned to his older sister and smiled, "Yeah! I'm happy to see you too, Nee-chan! So how was the job? I bet you two were manly out there huh?!"

Mira rolled her eyes as Lisanna giggled at her brother and answered, "Not to bad really. Mira-nee and I took care of the problem with no trouble at all."

The older Strauss smirked and continued, "Yup, even if it was such an easy task, the villagers thanked us by throwing a celebration in our accomplishment. I'm telling you, these jobs are getting a lot easier." She said in a cocky tone.

Lisanna continued, "Since we didn't expect to be finished early, Mira-nee and I wanted to come back and surprise everyone."

"Is that so? Well, I should tell you both that you aren't ones who finished so soon. Both Ezra and Erza just came back a few minutes ago like you two." Elfman said.

Both female Strauss siblings blinked their eyes a bit before Lisanna spoke up, "Really? Both Ezra and Erza are back?"

Mira, however, snorted a bit, "Bet the tomato head couldn't handle the pressure and begged Ezra to take her home." She mocked with a smirk.

Erza overheard of what Mira just said and angrily marched towards with a worried Ezra following behind her, "Says the harlot who casually walks around looking like some cheap street whore in broad daylight. I wouldn't be surprised if the townsfolk would have been offended by how you act and dress." She said as she stood several feet away from them.

Mirajane gained a tick mark and stomped towards Erza, coming in near face to face, "Well, well, well, look who it is. At least I'm not some armor wearing freak with nosebleed hair! I also don't need to hide my figure from people by wearing scrap pieces of metal, unlike you. And it's a real shame too, Ezra must be tired of carrying that fat ass of yours!"

This time Erza gained a tick mark and soon angrily butted heads with the older Strauss sibling, "Care to repeat that again, slut?!"

"I'd be more than happy to do so, but I prefer to shove that sword up your tight ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Fatty!"

"Whore!"

"Armor freak!"

"Demon slut!"

As the two continued to throw more insults at each other, Ezra, Lisanna, and Elfman stood by together while watching their elder sisters verbally assault each other. As they went on, Lisanna gave a low sigh, "Looks like they're at it again, no surprise."

She then faced the male Scarlet twin, "So anyway, Ezra, how was the mission with you and Erza? Elfman-nii-chan said you finished earlier like Mira-nee and I." Lisanna asked.

Ezra answered, "It went well. Nee-san and I handled that bandit problem without any trouble. How about you, Lisanna? I'm guessing you and Mira-san were easily successful in completing your task, huh?"

The younger Strauss sibling nodded her head excitedly, "Yep! The villagers were even kind enough to throw us a feast after we finished helping them. It was really exciting and fun!"

It was also fortunate that Lisanna left out the part where Mira threatened a guy for trying to flirt with her while he was drunk. The only thing the dude got out of it was two black eyes, a few missing teeth, some bruises, and needing therapy after having his dick kicked ten-times over...

The poor unfortunate fool never knew who he was dealing with...

"Hmph! It's no secret that my sisters are strong enough to get stuff done no problem! It's manly!" Elfman boasted with a large proud smile as Ezra and Lisanna chuckled at the muscular male.

"Oh, that reminds me, before leaving I bought a few souvenirs for everyone. I have yours right here, Ez." Lisanna pulled out her bag, she fished out a small wooden turtle carving in her hands and presented it to the red-haired twin.

Taking the item off Lisanna's hands, Ezra examined the small gift and spoke, "Wow, this is really handcrafted. Thank you very much, Lisanna." He said sincerely with a smile.

Lisanna smiled back, "I'm glad you like it. By the way, have you seen Natsu or Happy around? I'm pretty sure they'll be excited about the gift I got for them."

"Oh right, Natsu and Gray are-!"

 _*Pound!*_

 _"Ow! Watch how you use that hammer, you moron!"_

 _"Me?! How about you quit getting all over my space and let me do my work!"_

 _"Are you kidding me?! It looks like you haven't done any shit except screw things up!"_

 _"What you say?!"_

 _"You heard me, ya Flaming Turd!"_

 _"Fuck you, stripper!"_

 _*Crash*_

 _*Smash*_

From above them, the three could hear the sounds of yelling and fighting. As the conflict went on from above, the group could faintly see the recent cover of wooden boards until...

 _*Snap!*_

""Waaaahhh!"" The wooden boards broke into pieces as two certain nincompoops fell from the ceiling to the ground below.

 _*Crash!*_

Ezra, Lisanna, and Elfman all winced at the sight of the fall, as both the Ice Mage and Dragon Slayer groaned and moaned in pain as a certain blue cat floated down with them.

"Natsu?! Are you okay?!" Lisanna quickly rushing over to her 'husband', kneeling to his level as the only response she got from him was a moan.

Yeah, he should be fine.

Both Ez and Elfman did the same for Gray as Ezra asked, "Gray, you alright?"

"That was one manly fall you both took!"

"Not the time, Elfman!"

Rubbing the back of his head in pain, Gray was still able to give an answer, "Yeah, I'm fine, but if it weren't for that idiot destroying the roof again!"

The pink haired mage snapped his head at the seemingly somehow now clothes-free Gray, "Me?! The hell you talkin' bout?! This is your fault, you ass!"

"It was so obviously your fault! If you hadn't distracted me, we would have finished sooner! Now look what you did! We gotta do it all over again!" Gray exclaimed as he pointed to the opened holed ceiling.

Natsu retorted back, "As if! You're just-!"

"Okay, that's quite enough you two." Ezra spoke up as he continued, "Guys, I know you two don't get along well with each other sometimes, but I asked you to fix that hole before Master Makarov returns."

Gods forbid how many times the old man nearly had several heart attacks of how expensive the cost of property damages were...

""He started it! What you say?! Fuck you Ice Prick/Flame brain! Raaah!"" Both the fire and ice nitwits pointed at each other childishly as they began to throw punches at each other with a comical dust cloud covered them.

From the sidelines, Ezra, Lisanna, and Elfman all looked at the scene before them while Happy was found being carried by the younger Strauss with a fish in his mouth.

"Not even after falling from the guilds ceiling, those two still have a lot of energy to throw punches at each other..." Ezra sighed.

"Yeah, but what else can you expect from them? They've been this way ever since they laid eyes on each other..." Lisanna said as both her brother and Happy nodded in agreement.

Speaking of which...

"The hell did you just say?!"

Everything attention, including Natsu and Gray's, were soon converted to the sides as they saw Erza holding out her sword threateningly at Mira who looked unfazed and smirking, "Mira...Would you care to repeat what you have just said...?"

The elder Strauss sibling smirked, not even caring if the point of Erza's blade was on the tip of her nose, "You must have really shitty hearing if you of all skanks are asking."

"Don't test my patience, you harlot! Now I'm going to ask again...And you better answer me truthfully..." The female said slowly as she brought her sword closer to Mira's face.

"Is. It. True?" She pressed on as the white-haired woman only smirked.

Right before Mira could answer, Ezra to intervene, "Nee-san! That's enough! You and Mira-san shouldn't be fighting or else the guild will be ruined! Now please put your sword away and let's-yipe!"

Ez was then suddenly pulled down to meet his twin sisters glaring eye level as she tightly gripped on his tie like a leash, "Ezra...I'm going to ask you this once and you better answer me honestly...understood?" The younger twin nervously nodded his head as he felt his sister's grip loosen but still keeping a firm hold.

It was not often that Erza would demand something out of her brother like this, it was mostly because it was for his own safety and Ezra knew that. But sometimes his older twin sister would take things a little to far...

...Maybe.

"Now...Ezra is it true that you and Mira...were planning to go on a date next week?!"

...

...

...

""WHAAAT!""

Everyone around them went wide-eyed and yelled in shock. Ezra began sputtering, "W-W-What?! N-N-Nee-san, what are you talking about?! Mira-san and I...! W-We aren't like that! It's just...!"

"T-Then why did that skank say you two were planning on going out of town?! And why the hell is it you're going to be alone with her?! W-W-Were you planning on-?!"

Ezra shook his head violently, "N-No! Nothing like that! Mira-san, please to her you're only kidding, right?" The male twin pleaded to the white-haired she-demon as she then gave a mischievous smile.

"Ara, but Ezra, didn't you agree you would go out with me to another town for next week, alone together? You seemed pretty excited as I recalled." The demoness said 'innocently'.

The air around everyone was silent and still in place of what the older Strauss had said. Erza slowly rotated her head to her brothers and proceeded to shake him violently, "What is the meaning of this, Ezra?! Did that bitch corrupt while I wasn't looking?! Tell your big sister everything now and I'll help lead you back to the right path!" She exclaimed hysterically.

"Gah! N-Nee-san, wait! Please, calm-Bwah!" But to no vain, Ezra couldn't spill out a proper answer as his older twin sister kept shaking him rapidly.

From the sidelines, the others were watching the scene with various expressions on their faces of what was happening, "Oi, Ezra! It's not manly to do something like that with somebody else's sister!"

Lisanna, however, sighed as she already knew what her sister was doing, "Elfman-nii-chan, you should already know that Ez isn't like that, and Mira-nee is only making things worse, right?" She said as she held Happy closer to her chest. Unfortunately, Elfman ignored her as he kept ranting about how unmanly it was to take another man's sister.

"...I don't get it. What's going on?" The pink haired knucklehead asked in confusion while the blacked haired stripper scoffed at him.

"Have you not been paying any attention? Wait, don't answer that because you'll just say something idiotic anyway."

"The fuck you just say?!"

"You heard me!"

And like that, chaos has ensued once more in the Fairy Tail guild...

* * *

 ** _(One Week Later) (Scarlet Residence)_**

Inside of a regular small home in the middle of the night, Ezra was currently found cleaning around the house while his older twin sister was occupied somewhere else in the bathroom.

After clearing up a misunderstanding back at the guild last week, it was revealed that both he and Mira made some arrangements to go on a job together to another town for a while.

His sister was relieved that it wasn't a date, but she still didn't like the idea of him alone with that white-haired succubus of all people. Both she and Mira have hated each other for a very long time, and Ezra still remembered it long ago.

It was only a few years ago when he and his sister grew more adapted to the guild being their new home. He remembered first the doors opening to three white-haired siblings walking inside of the guild with curious, amazed, and slight cautious expressions, and then later hearing Master Makarov announcing them as new members to Fairy Tail.

He still remembered how both Lisanna and Elfman were open and friendly with everyone, while Mira, however, was quiet and distant. It reminded Ez how Erza was like that once when they joined Fairy Tail.

Speaking of his twin sister, Erza once tried to form a conservation with Mira, but instead brushed her off and kept to herself mostly.

Then suddenly, after a few days, Mirajane Strauss showed up with a major attitude change along with a whole new look to the boot. She was more lively, arrogant, rude, and haughty as she scared everyone who saw her that day.

Natsu and Gray were the very first two victims of the demoness' change...

Erza, being the strict and authoritative one, tried to talk down to Mira about her treatment with the other guild members, but it didn't go as she planned it to be.

Again, Ezra didn't how it happened, mainly because he stayed behind with his friends, but all he knew the very next moment the guild was trashed more than how it regularly was during the brawls. And thus began a very hateful rivalry...

So many people were hospitalized that day...

After Ezra finished cleaning, he was currently found packing some of his belongings in a large suitcase for tomorrow's job with Mira. He could have his Requip Magic to store all his things, but he didn't want to be lazy about it.

Both he and Mira agreed to meet up early for the morning train since the trip would take four hours or so upon the arrival. And honestly, Ezra was quite nervous a bit.

This was his first job working together with another person other than his twin sister. Don't get him wrong, Ez both admires and respects Mira for who she is and what she's capable of, but the thing was she had a very nasty habit of teasing him whenever the opportunity was open to her.

Damn his stupid shy personality! He thought he would grow that out of that once he got older, but no!

Maybe he let Erza baby him too much? I mean seriously their twins for crying out loud! Sure they both don't know who was the oldest since they were orphaned, and yes he was albeit a few inches shorter than she was as kids, but still...

"Ezra?" Speaking of which, the younger twin came out from his thoughts and focused his attention towards Erza was standing outside his bedroom with her pj's and her hair a little wet, "Oh, Nee-san, is there something you need?"

She shook her head, "No, I just came to tell you can use the bathroom now, I just finished using the tub...And I see you're packing for tomorrow, aren't you?" She said in a tone that he was familiar with.

Ezra gave a small sigh, "Nee-san, are you still upset about this?"

"Frankly yes, I am, Ezra. I understand if you wanted to go on a job with one of the other guild members, but going with her of all people was the very LAST thing I would consider you doing!" She exclaimed as she crossed her arms with a stern glare.

"Nee-san, I know you and Mira-san don't get along, but I promised that I would help her on the next job she wanted to do." He said.

"And she couldn't get her siblings or anyone else to help her?" The older twin questioned.

Ezra answered as he scratched the back of his head, "Well Lisanna wanted to spend some time with Natsu and Happy, and Elfman said he was helping Gray and Cana with another job. And you know how the others feel about working with her after...'you know what'?"

When Ezra had said that, Erza knew exactly what he meant. Apparently, when they were younger, Mira did once work with other Fairy Tail members before, but...

Let's just say they weren't heard from after three months of intensive care and therapy...

"I was around that time and I voluntarily asked if I could join her, and she said yes." Ez finished explaining.

"And why have you never told me about this?" She demanded with her narrowed eyed still pointing sharply at him.

"I knew you would be angry of the idea of me being alone together with Mira-san, even if I told you anyway. So...I uhh...kept it from...you...I'm sorry..." He bowed his head in apology.

Erza still kept her stern, authoritative gaze on her twin brothers form until moments before she relented and gave a defeated sigh, " _*Sigh*_ , Very well, it can't be helped then. I still don't like you being alone with that harlot, but I'll let it slide for now because I can trust you are responsible enough to not do anything funny with her."

The red-haired male rose his head, "Really? That's great! Thank you so much-!"

"But!" Ez stopped speaking as Erza continued, "You aren't off the hook just yet, Ezra. You still hid from me about you and Mira going on a job together alone, and I think a proper punishment should be in order."

"P-Punishment? Nee-san, I don't think-!"

"Is that a problem?" Ezra fidgeted on the spot as the female twin gave her brother a glaring look which made Ez to rapidly shake his head, "No! No problem at all, Nee-san!"

She then nodded, "Good. Now clean yourself up first and then come to my bedroom afterwards. I shall enact your punishment there tonight." With that, Erza exited out from her twin's room to her own leaving Ezra to himself for the next few moments.

* * *

 ** _(Later)_**

After finishing his bath, Ezra was currently found outside his twin's bedroom door. He knocked on the door a few times before he heard her, "Come in."

Swallowing down a small bit of his spit, Ezra opened the door to where he found Erza sitting on the foot of her bed with her arms crossed along with the same stern look on her face, "Good, you came."

Ez scratched the side of his cheek with his finger, "Y-Yeah, you sort of made it that I couldn't say no..." He muttered to himself quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I was just wondering what my punishment is going to be...?"

"Oh, yes, umm...Ezra, you have to..." The twin brother looked at his sister questionably as he noticed she had an embarrassed look on her face with red cheeks as she slightly faced away from him.

"I'm sorry, what? Can you repeat that?" He asked.

Again Erza's cheek grew red as tried speaking up, "You have to...eep with me..."

"Nee-san, please speak up. I can't hear what you're saying." He pressed.

The female twins entire cheeks now turned blush permanently red as her brown eyes met her brothers own, "I...I want you...to s-sleep with me tonight..."

"...Heh?"

...

...

"EEEEHHHH! W-Why?!" Ezra yelled, shocked as his entire face turned beet red.

Erza looked equally red in embarrassment, "N-Never mind why! This is your punishment, so deal with it!"

"B-But we haven't slept together since we were kids! Why are you asking now so suddenly?"

The female twin looked away in embarrassment, "I-It's just only to keep an eye on you is all! I know I said earlier I can trust you to be responsible, b-but as your older twin it's my responsibility to make sure you don't have any deprived thoughts before tomorrow! So stop complaining and lay down next to me!" She exclaimed as Erza laid on one side of her bed, leaving the other side free for Ezra.

Seeing no more room for argument, Ezra nervously made his way towards the bed and slowly laid himself right next to his sister as said twin switched off the lamp on her nightstand. Darkness filled the room as the moonlight from the outside was the only source of outlet for the twins to see one another.

Laying face-to-face, a sense of awkwardness was filled in the air as neither twins bothered to look at each other in the eyes. After a few more moments of silence, Erza spoke, "E-Ezra..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Come a little closer. That way we have more space to sleep on." She said.

"O-Okay..." Shifting their weights closer to each other, the twin's faces were now closer than ever as the tip of their noses nearly touched.

Red hues began to reform from their cheeks as the aroma of Erza's shampoo invaded Ez's nose, 'Nee-san...she smells like strawberries and vanilla...No! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Gaaah!' He screamed at himself mentally.

"...Ezra?" The younger twin stopped himself as Erza called out to him quietly, "Yes, Nee-san?"

"I'm sorry for making you do this so suddenly...I know it's been a long time since we've done this, and it might make you feel uncomfortable to do so but...I just got so worked up and I couldn't-!"

"Nee-san." Erza stopped as her brother then spoke, "You don't have to worry about it, I understand."

"But-!"

"But nothing. Yes, this does make me feel a bit uncomfortable, yet...at the same time I'm glad..." He confessed which surprised the elder twin, "Y-You are?

Ez smiled gently, "Of course! I mean, we are older now, but I've really missed sleeping next to you honestly." He blushed as he admitted and continued, "Even when we were in that tower, you've always made sure that I was comfortable right by your side despite sleeping on the cold hard ground. But I didn't care about that, all I cared about was being in the warm embrace of my beloved Nee-san. And even if we were forced to work into slavery every starting morning, I would always try to back down my fears knowing you would be there right beside me when I open my eyes..."

"Ezra..." A lone tear slowly traced down her cheek to the pillow as the red-haired female twin couldn't make out any words to respond back to her brother.

Erza blushed as she felt his warm hand tightly grab on to hers as Ez gave his usual gentle kind smile, "So no more discomfort feelings. Tomorrow I have to meet Mira-san early for the job, but tonight I want to focus solely on Nee-san, okay?" Erza smiled beautifully and nodded as both she and Ezra leaned in closer together as their foreheads touched.

"Good night, Nee-san. I love you..."

"Mm, I love you as well, Ezra. Good night." And as that, the Scarlet twins peacefully laid their eyes to rest as their hands never lost grasp of each other until morning.

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Again I would like to apologize for the year-long delay, I have a VERY limited amount of free time to myself because of work and my old high school exams and graduation was ABSOLUTELY exhausting.**

 **But I will say I've made some slight progress with my other stories, but don't expect them to be updated soon. The schedule I have now is really shitty.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will involve around both Ezra and Mira working together for the first time and you people will get the chance to read Ezra's magic in full hand.**

 **Also, I'm announcing two new story ideas that my friends and I have been planning for a while now called Black Dragon Emperor and Grimm Eater, and I'm bringing back an old project! If you want any details go check out my profile or PM me.**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review after this.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Spending Time with the Demon

**Spending Time with the Demoness Part 1**

 **AN: Hey guys! This is Doc here to say I'M STILL ALIVE! And also with the new chapter of Twin of Scarlet!**

 **Now I'm pretty sure all of you are tired of my petty excuses to why I'm late all the time, but I have a lot of shit to do and be done, so I dare you to try me!**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the favs/follows/reviews for the past few months! Also, Mystolon, just go down to the bottom of the page and read the 'Fun Facts' for your answer from your last review!**

 **Now that's done, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **P.S - Beta done Ryujomaru15**

* * *

 _ **(Year X782) (With Ezra)**_

Inside of a moving train, Ezra quietly looked out from his window as his view passed by a group of farmers working in a large field of fully-grown crops.

Across from him was Mira, who was boredly reading a magazine on her lap. She was currently flipping one page at a time with disinterest, not even bothering to read any of the written articles. With a frustrated sigh, she tossed the magazine aside and groaned, "Ahhh...How long is this damn train ride?"

Ezra answered for her, "We've been here for at least an hour or so. So I believe we're about two hours away before we reach Marl."

"Really? Two hours? Fuck, this is going to be a real thrill ride." Mira said sarcastically as she crossed her arms under her bust, gave an annoyed huff and slouched against her seat.

Ezra gave a small chuckle at Mira. Admittedly he was no fan himself for long train rides, but he wasn't one to complaining. He and his sister would always have a nice conversation to pass the time more quickly whenever they're going somewhere far. And that sorta gave him an idea, "How about we talk about something to occupy our time? It'll probably move along faster."

"Or..." The redhead froze as Mira leaned towards him with a little sultry smile across her face, "I got a better idea...How about you and I have a little quickie inside one of the passengers restrooms. I promise to be _very_ gently with you..."

And just like that, Ezra's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he began sputtering uncontrollably, "Wha-?! I-I-I-I-! Bwahu-!"

"Pfft...!" Unable to hold it in any longer, Mira bursts out laughing while hold her sides, "Hahahahaha! Y-You should see your face! It's so red right now! Hahahahaha!"

Realizing it was just a bluff, Ezra slowly simmered down a little and gave the white-haired demoness a small glare while his face was still a little red from the embarrassment, "T-That wasn't funny! Seriously, Mira-san, my heart almost leapt out from my throat!" He exclaimed.

However, Mira kept on laughing, "Hahahaha! O-Oh relax, will ya? A little teasing couldn't hurt anyone..."

Well, except Natsu and Gray perhaps...

"Besides, I wouldn't want that uptight sister of yours to be hollering at my ass if she found out we did something like that together." That was true. Ezra remembered his sister giving Mira a _very_ threatening and violent warning before the train departed.

Plus, Erza never stopped giving Mira the stink eye before they were far from her view, "But you know..." Mira started to speak again, "We could have that quickie now and after the train ride. How about Ez, you interested? Erza doesn't need to know anything at all~!" She purred in his ear seductively.

Once again, Ezra's face turned into a shade of bright red as Mira laughed at his reaction one last time, "Hahaha! Oh god, you're so cute when you're embarrassed like that! It makes me want to tease you even more!"

Ezra turned away from the white-haired female and groaned, "Oh come on...You already do that, don't you? Plus, I'm really considering a visit to a doctor to have my heart checked out. I swear it might implode at this rate!"

Mira rolled her eyes and smirked, "Oh quite exaggerating. I mostly tease you just to get a rise out of your sister. I absolutely love the expressions she makes when I piss her off!" She laughed.

Ezra composed himself again and faced Mira, "You know I never really figured it out, but why do you and my sister hate each other?"

The white-haired woman casually shrugged, "We just do. Honestly it annoys the hell out of me how that tincan can be such an uptight stickler all the time. I for one want to show that redheaded broad where her rightful place is and that's right beneath my boots!" She smirked widely, but quickly realized who she was talking too, "Oh, no offence, Ez."

Ezra waved his hands in dismissal and chuckled nervously, "No offence...sorta. But you're not technically wrong; Nee-san can be a bit bossy sometimes. Although, Mira-san, you kinda don't have room to say any of that yourself. Not only do you harass my sister, but you also bully everyone else at the guild. And that's something most people can't stand for, even myself." Ezra pointed out rather sternly.

Normally when a normal person ever talks back against Mira, it wasn't a happy end for them. But in Ezra's case, he was not going to let anyone talk about his twin sister like that. Even if they were allies of the same guild.

Surprising, Mira didn't look angry. Rather she just huffed in annoyance, frowned and crossed her arms, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm a bitch to everyone, you don't need to say it to my face, Ez."

"Actually that's not completely true of how I see you, Mira-san" The red-haired male interrupted.

"Eh?" Mira was caught off by surprise a little as she turned back to see Ezra's kind smiling face.

He spoke sincerely, "True you have your flaws, but behind all of that you are a real caring person, even if you don't show it all the time. Plus, you're strong, beautiful, and you even have a great amount of ambition to become strong. I even heard from Elfman you're also an amazing cook. I kinda find all of those things to be very cool and admirable of you, Mira-san." Ezra threw in one of his most honest and heart-warming smiles.

Mira, for the first time in her life, had her cheeks blush red as she shyly turned her head away from Ezra's gaze, "G-Geez...Going all out and attacking a woman like that... you asshole..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I-I just mean to say...thank you for what you said, Ezra." Mira said with a small smile on her lips. Ezra smiled back, "You're welcome, Mira-san."

Quickly straightening herself out, the demoness spoke again, "Anyway, enough about me. I want to learn some stuff about you."

"About me?"

"Yup! For starters, what's your magic like? I only learned you can create weapons, right?"

Ezra nodded, "Yes, you are correct. My magic is called Arsenal. As you may already know, I am able to create any weapon I want just by thinking about it. I can even include my own magical attacks, like adding fire or lightning."

"I see. So does that also mean you can also copy the weapon of another person?" Mira asked.

Ezra nodded again, "Correct. Just by looking at the weapon only once, I can easily duplicate an exact replica of another persons weapon in mere seconds. However, the only downside of it is that I can't copy the abilities of the weapon that are unique to its user."

Mira raised an eyebrow, "Abilities unique to the user?"

Ezra explained, "For example, one the weapons my Nee-san has, contains a huge amount of photon based energy attacks that is familiar to her and uncommon to me. I was only able to duplicate the weapon by its appearance, but not the ability itself since it already belongs to her. However I can try to copy the same power as well, but that would mean I have to learn the same specific type of magic the user possesses naturally."

"So that means you can also create forgeries?" She smirked as Ezra deflated a bit, "In a sense...yes." The redhead slumped his shoulders in slight shame and embarrassment.

Mira laughed a little and grinned, "Oh don't let it get you down, Ez. You can probably make a real good fortune if you sold the weapons you make!"

"That doesn't sound any better at all, Mira-san!" He comically snapped at her. Besides, his Nee-san would kill him if she found out he was selling forgeries!

"Hahaha! Oh lighten up; I was only messing with you. Besides, you're the very last person I know who would ever do shitty con deals. That, and your sister would gut you alive." Oh it's a lot worse than that...

Mira continued, "So does that also mean you can create your own armour as well? Like your Erza?" Ez managed to catch the small displeasurable tone in her voice. Mira doesn't happen to like armour for obvious reasons.

However, much to her satisfaction, Ezra shook his head for a no, "Unfortunately I can only summon weapons, not full bodied armour. Gauntlets, greaves, and shields however are a different story since I'm able to use them to fight directly. Plus...I'm not a big fan of wearing armour myself."

The demoness had a look of surprise in her face, "Really? I thought you and Erza were all twinzy or whatever?"

The red-haired male chuckled, "Well you're not completely wrong, Mira-san. We both like using weapons as part of our magic, but I just don't like using armour all that much." He remembered clearly that his own sister tried to force him to wear armour. They argued for a little bit, until she conceded to his wishes.

All though Ezra to admit, the way his sister was all huffy and pouty when he said he didn't want to armour, it was really adorable!

...Wait! Losing focus! Losing focus!

"Well I'm just glad you're not completely like your sister. Would have been frustrating if there were two armoured freaks walking around the guild with poles stuck up their ass." Mira smirked.

Ezra only shook his head at the crudeness of his current temporary partner. "By the way, Mira-san, I want to do a quick review of the job we'll be handling. It involves an investigation on a series of kidnapping's, right?"

Mirajane nodded and crossed her arms, "Yeah. Just two months ago, right after the opening was posted up, there have been some strange disappearances going around Marl and it's usually happening around the night."

Ezra placed his fingers under his chin in thought, "I see...Have there been any recent rumors you've heard about Marl?"

The female mage shook her head, "Not that I've heard of any, no. We're supposed to meet the town's mayor right after we get off the train. He'll be the one to give us further details of the situation."

"Well let's just hope we can get enough information as much as we can. Otherwise more people will keep disappearing." Mira nodded along in agreement. Strange kidnapping's happening around the night...

If Ezra had to guess it could be simple as a group bandits picking off people wandering alone in the dark and using them as a ransom against a modest looking town.

Although, Ezra always had a gut feeling that there was something much worse then some regular old bandits. The question is what...?

"Hey, Ez." Breaking off his thoughts, Ezra turned his attentions to teasing, yet mischievous looking Mirajane, "Since we're still going to be here for a while...Wanna have that quickie now?"

And just like that, all of the seriousness he had moments ago was immediately replaced by a stuttering, red-faced young man with a white-haired woman laughing at him.

* * *

 _ **(Hours Later) (Marl Town)**_

As the train finally made its arrival to the small town of Marl, the two Fairy Tail Mages took a step off the train as the white-haired Take-Over Mage stretched her body to the air, "Mmmm, alright! Finally I get to stretch my legs after hours of sitting!"

Ezra nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and town looks so vibrant and lively. You could just tell by how many people are coming and going. I wonder if they have any great shops or souvenirs around here?" He's been meaning to give Lisanna something as a thank you after she gave him that wooden turtle statue.

That, and also find a nice cake shop for his Nee-san. Hopefully they have pies too!

"We can look for those later. Right now we're supposed to meet the mayor here. Wonder where that guy is?" Mira tapped her foot impatiently while scanning around the train station looking for a middle-aged man with fancy suit and top hat.

Ezra began searching as well. Though a little hard with a bunch of people around, but that's when he noticed something, "I'm guessing he's the man over there?" He pointed towards the crowd.

"Excuse me! Excuse-! P-Pardon me! Mayor coming through! Yes, good to you as well, Madam Davel! Oh! Watch where you are running children! Dear me! May I ask that you not touch my rear!" A short, portly old man around his fifties came running towards the two teens with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Yup, that's our guy." Mira raised an eyebrow and a hand on her side as the old man finally reached them.

"I...I do apologize for not arriving here sooner! But there was some extra paperwork that had to be finished at the office!" The mayor breathed in exhaustion as he dabbed his forehead with a cloth.

"We understand, sir. Our Guild Master back home has the exact same problem as you do." Ezra said.

Poor Master Makarov...So much paperwork...So much daily collateral damage...

The old mayor gave a gulp and spoke properly, "Yes, well, I assume you two are the Fairy Tail wizards who accepted the request to help our town?"

The redhead nodded, "Yes. My name is Ezra Scarlet. And this is Mirajane Strauss." The white-haired teen gave a simple nod and wave, "Nice to meet you."

The portly old man had his eyes widened, "The Oberon and the Demon? Well that's splendid! I have heard such great things about you two!"

Mira leaned over to Ezra and whispered, "He might also know our 'not so great' moments, but doesn't want to mention them." The male twin nodded in agreement.

Fairy Tail was the very definition for strong and taking things way too far.

"Is the Titania, Erza Scarlet, also with you? I have heard you are always together, correct?" The mayor asked.

Mira scowled and crosses her arms, "Only her and Ezra are always seen together. Fortunately she isn't here right now. I wouldn't even be caught dead with that trash wearing-Hmmph?!" Ezra immediately placed his hand over Mira's mouth to stop talking.

The redheaded teen chuckled awkward at the slightly nervous mayor, "Ehehe...Please don't mind her, sir. She and my sister aren't exactly on friendly terms." He removed his hand away her as Mira gave Ezra an annoyed glare. The male twin gave a mouthed apology as the demoness huffed and turned away from him.

He sweatdropped. Guess that means she forgives him?

The mayor looked between the two and spoke, "I-I see. Ahem! Anyway, I never introduced myself. My name is Barney Marl VI! Welcome to our small town! And I do again apologize for my lateness. Now please follow me to the carriage, we have much to discuss of what happened!"

The two nodded and followed Barney out to front gates and into a horseback carriage.

* * *

 ** _(Later)_**

The two Fairy Tail mages were currently found inside of a moving carriage with the town's mayor. He wiped some sweat off from the side of his head with a handkerchief and began, "T-Thank you again for accepting our request for help. It has been awfully terrible what's happened for the last few days."

Ezra nodded, "Think nothing of it, Marl-san. Now, we understand there have been a series of kidnapping's going around?"

"Y-Yes. Two months ago there has been slow number of townsfolk disappearing in the middle of the night. I have already issued a very strict curfew for everyone who lives here, but more and more people have been vanishing like thin air! Why, just two nights ago a barkeep reported to our local officers that his own daughter went missing! And I fear the worse..." The old man dropped his head solemnly.

"Has there been any recent break-in's as well?" Mira asked.

"Indeed, yes. But luckily there weren't any sort of trouble, well except a few minor mishaps."

"What do you mean?" Ezra inquired as the mayor explained, "Oh yes, one of our residents, Kennedy Hoover, managed to defend himself when he too was almost a victim of being kidnaped."

"Did he use magic to do it?"

Barney nodded to Ezra's question, "Yes, he did. However he was badly injured from the attack and unfortunately he didn't even see who the culprit was. If you want to ask him anything about that night, he works as an historian for the museum we house here."

"That would most helpful, Marl-san. But can I ask if we could look into the people who are missing? Along with some mild personal information and the recent evidence that was collected? It might be help Mira-san and I in our investigation if we're going anywhere."

Barney nodded, "Yes, of course. I'll have someone deliver what we know to the inn you are staying at. Unfortunately to be honest, we haven't collected much, but I do hope they can of use to you both."

Ezra smiled gratefully and bowed lightly, "We will take what we can get. Thank you, Marl-san."

The portly old man shook his head, "N-No! If anything I should be thanking you! It has been awfully stressful these past few days and I'm just so grateful for Fairy Tail to respond to our distress."

Mira crossed one leg up to her thigh and gave a confident smirk, "Think nothing of it, gramps. Fairy Tail will always get the job done no matter how tough the assholes are." In turn Ezra elbowed her arm and gave her a stern look, which she only rolled her eyes.

She wasn't wrong, and Ezra knew that.

However the mayor didn't seem to take any offence to Mira's crudeness, "Y-Yes, and I have full confidence in your search." The carriage stopped moving, as the old mayor knew exactly why, "Oh It seems we have arrived to the inn. Your rooms should be available once you visit the front desk. And as promised I will have someone deliver the evidence in just a few short hours."

Ezra and Mira smiled in thanks, "Thank you again, Marl-san." Both teens existed out from the ride and stood in front of their temporary lodgings. The carriage began departing as Barney waved them a farewell.

Mira took a quick sigh and a stretch, "Alright, Ez. Since we're here what do you suggest we do first?" She asked.

The redhead turned to his white-haired friend and answered, "Lets unpack for now. Then I suggest we visit that museum to ask Hoover-san what he knows during his attack."

Mira nodded, "It's a start, but I'm not complaining. Let's hurry and get started!" She smirked and walked inside the inn with Ezra following, "That reminds me, I wonder what Nee-san is doing back home?" He asked himself.

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile at Fairy Tail)**_

 _*Smash!*_

"Gimme another one dammit! _*Hiccup!*_ "

It was to say that the elder twin was not doing okay back home. A drunk red faced Erza Scarlet was currently found slumping her head against the countertop of the guilds bar with a beer mug gripped on her left hand.

It has been exactly four hours ever since her innocent younger twin brother left with the bitchy harlot known as Mirajane Strauss. And so far after their departure, Erza immediately began drinking herself none stop which would nearly beat Cana's own drinking record.

The barmaid across from her only sweat nervously with a matching smile to add to the boot, "U-Umm...Erza-san, I think you've had enoug-!"

 _*Bam!*_

The poor girl jumped in fright as redheads gauntlet hands slammed against counter creating small cracks, "Eeek!"

"Haaaa?! When I said I want another one, I want another one! Don't make me come over there and...! And ahhh...Just get me another fucking drink!" Demand the drunk female twin.

The frightened girl only nodded her head furiously, "Y-Yes! Right away, Craz-! I mean, Erza-san!" And she left.

Erza once again planted her head on the table with a thud as she began muttering to herself with drunk, teary eyes, "Stupid, Ezra...Leaving your own Nee-san behind to be with that white-haired tramp! I'm the one who raised you when we were kids, not her! What does she have that I don't? I'm ten times better than that demon slut! Ezra~! You stupid brother~!" She comically wailed for her twin brother.

Over at another table, a bunch of certain young teens, minus one pink-haired male and his blue cat who were busy eating, could only stare awkwardly at the drunk S-Class Mage, "Man, never seen Erza act like this when Ez isn't with her. Kinda weird to be honest." Gray commented.

"Should we do something about it?" Fairy Tail's resident bookworm Levy McGarden asked.

A brown haired woman with a bikini top answered, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Levy. The way Erza is right now is not someone you should approach so casually."

"You're one to talk, Cana."

Cana gave Gray a small dry glare, "Watch it, Popsicle Head. Or else I'm throwing you in the lion's den. And put some clothes on!"

Gray looked down at himself and found that his clothes were missing again, "Oh c'mon!" He ran around the guild searching for them.

"Maybe one of us should fight her! I bet that'll cheer her up!" Natsu audibly said with food stuffed inside his mouth.

"Aye! Erza will feel much better if she kicks your butt!"

"Ye-what?! No she wouldn't! And whose side are you on?!" The Dragon Slayer snapped at his cat.

"Yours."

"Then why'd you say she would kick my butt?!"

"Because I'm telling the truth."

"C'mere you!"

"Lisanna~! Natsu's being a meanie~!" Happy flew to Lisanna's arms as the youngest Strauss sibling giggled.

"Natsu, I don't think fighting Erza in her current state is a good idea. If anything, that will only worsen her mood. And Elfman-nii-chan, don't you dare support the thought or even say 'it's manly'." Lisanna sternly pointed at her brother who sat back down with a disappointed look.

The white-haired girl continued, "I suggest that we let her be for now until Mira-nee and Ezra come back. Besides, she's not doing any real harm aside all her angry shouting and threats." That, and Lisanna didn't want to mention the three other guild members Erza punched by accident.

Poor fools haven't woken up since then...

Back with Erza again, she chugged down another pint of her ale and rested her head on the counter and hiccupped. Usually a nice strawberry cake would have helped calm her frustration or anger. Even her own brother's homemade cooking would have helped.

But seeing as her own twin is out on a job with her most hated rival, she needed something stronger than her usually sweets. And by the gods this was going to giving her a bad headache afterwards...

"Erza." The female knight raised her head to find her Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, who was giving her a stern look.

"Oh, it's just you, Master. I apologize, but I wish to be alone right now." The redhead spoke glumly with a slight annoyed tone.

The tiny old man gave a small sigh, "Erza, drinking this much won't help you at all. That's Cana's thing really." Said brunette stuck her tongue out childishly at the Master who overheard him.

"Besides, don't you trust Ezra at all? He's a wholesome young man who can be responsible without his own sister breathing down his neck all the time. Plus, I even doubt Mira would go as far to do something that would incur your wrath involving your brother. Tease him a bit, yes. But nothing out of hand."

Erza took a few moments to process what the tiny old man had said until she spoke back, "I guess...I guess you're right, Master. I have always been overprotective of Ezra ever since we've been growing up together. And I have always disliked Mira for the way she acts which to no end irks me. Seeing that the person I love most with the person I hate the most really clouded up my judgement."

"That's what being overprotective gets ya. Ezra has been always honest with you, hasn't he?"

Erza nodded for an answer. Her twin never once lied to her; it was always honesty between them. Even if he did tell a lie, Erza would know immediately and force him to tell the truth. Although what Makarov had said to be her overprotectiveness, Erza couldn't help but feel a foreign aching in her chest when she saw her brother and Mira together...

She gave herself a mental sigh. She was to drunk to even think. Besides, Ezra already gave his word that he and Mirajane wouldn't do anything indecent while working together. So for now she'll just it slide just this one time and-!

"Although now that I think about it, I wouldn't be surprised if those two did it right then and now." The tiny old man Master said.

...Wait, what?

"I mean, they're both still young and I can't really blame them if their urges start building up. Ezra's strong, but he's basically easy prey for women like Mira to get her hands on."

What?!

"All alone together in middle of the night in one bedroom and going at it under the sheets like damn reckless kids."

WHAT?!

"To be young again...Ehehe, apologies for being a perverted old man, Erza. I was only joking-!"

 _*Crack!*_

"Ah..." The Guild Master slowly turned his head to find the redhead had crushed her mug into pieces with her bare hand as a feeling dread overwhelmed his entire being, "O-Oi...Erza?"

The older twin didn't respond. Her hair shadowed her eyes, a large flare of magic surrounded her body as her anger slowly grew, "That fucking bitch...How dare she...How dare she...?!"

Fairy Tail itself shook, almost everyone inside froze himself or herself in fear, as they knew what was coming. Their Master just had to make a terrible joke like that in front of her!

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Erza, I was only joking when I said-!" The tiny old man didn't get to finish as the female twin gripped his head and threw him across the guildhall!

"I'LL FUCKING ERASE HER EXISTENCE!"

"Ahhhhhh~!"

 _*Crash!*_

"Master! What the heck, Er-Bweh?!" A victims face met the seat of the chair that Erza threw at him.

"You think you could just take my brothers innocence when I'm not around?! I'll show you the tip of my sword when it's down your slutty throat and out your ass, you demonic whore!" Erza ripped and tore every piece of wooden structure in her sights as well as mangling any screaming guild member that was within her arms reach!

 _*Smash!*_

 _*Crash!*_

 _*Break!*_

" _*Sigh*_ Master just had to tell her a really bad joke while she's still drunk. This will take forever to clean up." Lisanna said as she hid under a table with Cana, Levy, and Happy who was still in her arms. Her brother, Elfman, had been already knocked out when the angry drunk redhead threw a wooden barrel at him.

 _*Smash!*_

 _*Break!*_

"Not to mention we'll be receiving another letter about noise complaints." Levy commented her own piece as the other three nodded. Which reminds them, "Hey, where are Gray and Natsu?"

 _*Crash!*_

The body of said Ice Mage was smashed against another table, rendering him unconscious, "There's Gray." Said Cana.

 _*Bam!*_

"Bwahaaaa~!"

"And there goes Natsu." Lisanna said as she watched her crush being sent to the ceiling and outside in the air.

This was going to take a while...

 _*Boom!*_

"Raaaahhhh!" The drunk twin roared as she then brought out her weapons and charged madly.

"Run for your lives!"

"Every man for himself!"

"Why couldn't Ez take Erza as well!"

"That would have made things worse with her and Mira together!"

"Better them than us!"

 _*Boom!*_

This was REALLY going to take a while!

* * *

 _ **(Back with Ezra and Mirajane)**_

"Why do I have this strange feeling Nee-san misunderstood something?" Ezra tilted his head in wonder.

Standing beside him, Mira gave her companion a confused look, "What?"

He shook his head, "Never mind. Anyway, you think this is the right address where Hoover-san works?" He asked as he looked down at a small piece of paper that the innkeeper gave him with the address written on.

The two Fairy Tail mages stood outside of a fairly large and wide building with several tall pillars and statues around almost every corner. Mira shrugged, "Should be. This is the only museum the mayor was talking about where the guy is supposed it be. If anything, I would guess he'd be here."

"Okay, let's go in and look for him." Nodding in agreement, the two entered through the front doors to find what would usually be in a museum. Sculptures, paintings, photos, and even old magical items were neatly displayed.

There was also a docent leading a group of tourists around the place, several staff members walking a bout, that one guy who was barely even paying attention because he was forced to come along by his girlfriend, and two small children running around misbehaving while their parents tell them to be quiet but don't.

"Excuse me! You two!" The teens turned their attentions to a tall, lanky man around his thirties wearing a light blue suit, slick back brown hair, circular framed glasses, and a sling wrapped around his right arm, "Are you two perhaps the Fairy Tail mages Barney has informed me about?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Ezra, and this is Mirajane. Are you Kennedy Hoover the mayor told us about?" Ezra asked.

The brown-haired man nodded, "Yes, I am. Barney sent me a message that you'd be looking for me here. I take it you both want to ask some questions about what happened to me a few nights ago?"

They both nodded back, "If that's alright with you, Hoover-san."

The older man smiled, "Not at all. And please, call me Kennedy. Now if you would just follow me to my office I will try to tell you everything I know to the best of my abilities."

* * *

 ** _(Later)_**

Inside a sizeable office space, both Ezra and Mira were both sitting in front of Kennedy's desk, "I do apologize for the mess. I mostly never had any time to clean this up because I'm always such a disorganized man." He motioned to the books and papers lying around all over his office.

Mira shook her head in dismissal, "That's fine, my brother is quite the slob himself. But aside from that, what can you tell us from the night of your attack?"

Kennedy nodded seriously and began talking, "Yes, well every night, after the museum closes, I'm usually one of the last few workers who stays behind and finishes up the paperwork. As I left to head home, I couldn't help but feel someone was following me."

"Did you notice anyone?" Ezra asked.

"No, I didn't. I was too scared out of my wits I became paranoid! I didn't even try to look back. Thankfully I was able to return home safely, or so I believed."

"And that's when the kidnapers broke into your home. Marl-san said you used magic to defend yourself, correct? What kind of magic do you use?"

"I use a type of Plant Magic." He answered Ezra's question as a small green magic circle appeared and grew out a small vine, "I am also an archaeologist. So it is quite handy to use for digging and pulling up the discoveries my colleagues and I find."

"That's sounds really cool. What sort of stuff have you guys found?" Ez asked who was seemed completely interested in the man's work.

"Oh! Well just over a year ago, my friends and I discovered the bones of an extinct sea creature just below the seas of Kiluca Island. And let me tell you, what we found was huge!"

"Really?! How big was it!"

"It was up to 61m which is about 200ft! Long neck, nine eye sockets, and more than a thousand thick sharp teeth! I'll tell you, everybody was surprised when we brought it up to the surface!"

"Cool! What else have you guys found? Like magical items or even old weapons!" Ezra wasn't going to deny it, but he was sorta a geek when it comes to weapons. He didn't have a total obsession, just a frequent fascination. He also loved making weapons the old fashion way, blacksmithing.

He even handcrafted some of his sister's swords for her!

"Now that you mentioned it, we did-!"

"Ahem!" The two males stopped their conversation as the sole white-haired woman in the room gave them an impatient look, "Are you two just going to talk about some dusty old bones all day or we going to hear what Kennedy saw?"

"R-Right, I apologize. I got almost got carried way."

Ezra scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Sorry, Mira-san. My fault."

The demoness rolled her eyes, crossed her arms under her chest, and huffed, "Whatever. Did you even manage to see who was after you? Even at the slightest?"

The historian spoke seriously again, "No, unfortunately. They threw a sack over my head, so I couldn't see anything at all. And they began beating me as I struggled. I feared for my life so I just used my magic without even thinking. There's was a bit of conflict going on, but I managed to defend myself. The unfortunate part was they escaped, most of my house was ruined, and I shattered my arm." He motioned to the sling he is wearing.

"And that was it? There wasn't anything else?" Ezra said in disappointment. But it was understandable if Kennedy had nothing else to say. Like he said, he couldn't see anything at all.

"Actually, there is one thing." Both mages straightened themselves up as the brown-haired man pulled something out from his desk, "This is a piece of fabric that was torn off from one of the attackers during the struggle. I found it right after they escaped. There's even this strange symbol sewn on to it."

Looking closer, the cloth had a patterned symbol as most of it was missing, "Do you know what this symbol means, Kennedy-san?"

"No, I don't. I'm still deciphering who it represents, but just looking how it's patterned, I can most certainly tell its demon related."

Ez and Mira widened their eyes in shock, "A demon?" The latter asked.

"Yes, although I am uncertain what type of demon it is, I can fully guarantee those markings are demonic. Which means some sort of cult is involved in this."

"I see, so that explains the kidnapping's." Ezra muttered to himself, "But Kennedy-san, why didn't you take this piece of evidence to the police after the attack? Surely it would have been useful to them."

"Yes, that is true. But the thing was...I didn't want to." He admitted which surprised the two.

Mira looked at the man suspiciously, "And why not?"

The older man gulped nervously and shivered that the look Mira was giving. Those eyes meant she'll break his other arm if he doesn't say anything, "B-Because...Because I don't trust them, more specially the one in charge. The Chief, Alexander Commell."

"Alexander Commell? Who's that and what's so bad about the guy?"

Kennedy frowned, "Commell transferred from another town far off the north of here. He became the new head of police two years ago after our previous one retired. I know I'm not supposed to say stuff like this, but that man just sets me off the wrong way. Just two days ago he charged this poor lady a large sum money just because her nephew got into some accident with the other police. Not only that, he even beat a man to near death just because he tried to steal something."

"A corrupt officer perhaps?" Ezra frowned with narrowed eyes. He absolutely hates those who would abuse their power for the wrong reasons.

"Possibly. Unfortunately, most of the townsfolk are afraid to report him because they think that bastard will end up hurting them. Barney is aware of this himself and tried talking with Commell before about his behaviour. It didn't go so well because the prick made some ridiculous argument of 'wanting to straighten out the order for the towns safety' and that was it."

"I see. Thank you on the input. We'll be careful if Mira-san and I ever encounter this person. Also, Kennedy-san, may we also take that cloth off your hands? It might be of use in helping during our investigation." Ezra asked.

"By all means, take it." The historian gave him the cloth; "Just as long you don't give it to the police. I'm fairly certain Commell brainwashed half of the other officers. I will also send you any updates of what I can find on that symbol. Right now I can only trust Fairy Tail into solving this case. I wish the best of luck to the both of you."

Both teens nodded and stood up from their seats, "Thank you for your time, Kennedy-san."

* * *

 _ **(Hours Later) (Night)**_

It was the middle of the night. And as promised the mayor had someone deliver the stuff Ezra needed to his room. Right now he was sitting on the edge of his bed reviewing the papers on the people who've gone missing.

Kennedy-san mentioned a cult was probably behind all of this, but so far only four people have been kidnaped for the last two months. Ezra had very little experience dealing with cults, but it's usually common knowledge for a cultist to use either one or more forms of a sacrifice for summoning a being they worship. It was a similar case like with...

With the Tower of Heaven...

Ezra tightened his grip on the papers as old, painful memories began to resurface. All those anguishing cries...the beatings...so many innocent people who...!

No! He shouldn't bring up the past right now! He can't think like this! Not now! All of that was behind him and his Nee-san! All of that...!

"...Is something I can't forget about...Now matter how hard I try, I can't force myself to forget all of you...Especially you, Juliet..."

"You say something?" Ezra jumped a little from his spot and found Mira coming into the room with a tray of food in her hands.

"N-No! Sorry, I was just talking to myself. Hehe..." He scratched his head awkwardly.

The demon gave the redhead a small look for a little while before turning into a grin, "Well don't do it to often. I do not want to be anywhere crazy aside what we're doing now." She sat on another bed beside him while putting the meal aside on the nightstand, "So anything new?"

Ezra shook his head, "None so far. I've gone over these papers three times already and there's isn't anything else that's specific enough to why these people have been abducted."

"Let's review what we know from today. Maybe that will help." Mira suggested

The redhead nodded, "You're right, I'll start first. So far what we know that only four people have been abducted for the past two months. Several of which who have started to go missing during the night. Although Marl-san said he put the townsfolk on a strict curfew, there still has been an act of break-in and attempted kidnaping with Kennedy-san."

Mira spoke, "Marl also said he had several officers staying late at night on every street in town. There's also a slight possibility that Commell guy could be a suspect the way Kennedy talked about him."

"That is true. Kennedy-san did say he was the new Police Chief around town, but he does go around abusing his authority. However, we haven't met the man yet, so we don't know if he's working with the kidnapers or not."

"I just hope we don't. The guy sounds like a real creep if you ask me." Mira shuddered, "But there's one thing I don't get. Only four people have gone missing for the past two months, and not anymore except two nights ago. I don't support the thought, but if I were a kidnaper for some weird, demon summoning cult, I would have gathered more than that."

Ezra nodded at that statement. He was thinking the kidnapers were being precautions of what they were doing and tried to leave very little evidence for anyone to find them. Or maybe they're going after a specific group of people?

Looking back from today, he and Mira had visited the residences and stores of other people who either had a friend or family taken from them. So far it had been the same responses of people not returning during the night.

There was even one case where a man said he and a groups of friends were walking back from the bar when all of the sudden they were ambushed by some men in dark cloaks. They were unconscious at the time, but when they came to only one of their friends was taken. So it must be a specific type of person that was being taken. But why?

"Ez?" Ezra snapped out of his thoughts as Mira was called out his name, "O-Oh, sorry, Mira-san. Guess I was to deep in thinking about the investigation."

Mira smiled, "Well don't think to hard. Wouldn't want my partner to have his brain fried. Here, have something to eat first before it gets cold. Mushroom soup." She passed him a bowl as he accepted it.

"Thank you, Mira-san." He smiled in thanks. Ezra took the spoon and put it in his mouth and savoured the flavour. It tasted good!

Taking another scoop, Ezra ate in peace before Mira spoke again, "By the way, Ez, wanna join me in the shower later?"

"Pffft!" Ezra comically spit-takes his soup and as the demoness began laughing at him!

"Ahahaha! Y-You should've seen your face! It was hilarious!" The demoness continued to laugh as Ezra's face turned to the same shade as his hair.

"M-Mira-san!"

The white-haired woman stopped laughing while weeping a tear from her eye, "Oh relax, I was just joking. Unless you really want to join me for a shower? I'm not opposed to it really. Think about it, a beautiful girl like me asking a guy like you to join me in the bathroom alone together~ Other guys would _kill_ for this, you know?" She grinned seductively as Ezra's face turned redder in embarrassment and turned away which amused her.

"KYAAAHHH!" Both teens stopped what they were doing as they heard a loud shriek from the outside. Losing the red from his cheeks, Ezra turned to his partner with an urgent look, "Mira-san!"

The female teen nodded as she and Ezra quickly left their room.

* * *

 _ **(Somewhere Else)**_

On the other side of town, a group of six men with dark cloaks and strange symbols were currently running down the dark streets with an unconscious woman on one of their shoulders, "Shit! That was too loud! Someone must have heard that by now!" One of them exclaimed.

"Would you calm down? As long as we keeping running this pace, I even doubt the policemen in this town will catch us on time!"

"What about those two Guild Mages boss talked about? What are we going to do if they catch us?"

One of the cultists scoffed, "Them? Two mere mages from a guild won't be able to stop us from what we're planning! If anything, we can just take them too once we have their guard down!"

"We'll worry about them later! Right now we need to take this bitch back to base and-!"

 _*Stab!*_

The group of six stopped in their tracks as an assortment of different weapons fell from the sky. Swords, spears, and even axes were stabbed to the ground, blocking the path, which led outside of town, "Shit! What the hell?!"

"That's as far as you can go." The group of men turned their attentions to a scarlet-haired young man approaching them. The weapons began to disappear into small blue particles and vanished without a trace, "Let her go right now and there won't be any trouble."

"I'd listen to him if I were you." The cloaked men jumped when sudden a white-haired young woman appeared right behind them with a smirk, "Of course, I'd welcome you shit-stains come and try. I've been wanting bash somebodies face-in all day!" Mira cracked her knuckles. Ezra meanwhile shook his head. He wanted to do this without causing any violence.

The group of men bunched themselves together while sweating nervously, "W-What do we do?! They must be the Mages boss spoke of! There isn't anywhere else we can escape!"

Supposedly the leader of the group only gritted his teeth, "Don't let them intimidate you! Even if they can use magic, their just two kids trying to act heroic for this backwater of a town! We have the advantage in numbers, so let's hurry up and kill them!" He arrogantly spoke as he dropped the woman like a sack of potatoes and unsheathed a sword from his side.

The other five followed his example and brought out their own weapons. Two groups of three each faced their own targets, as they got ready to attack. Mira only looked her own attackers in boredom, "Told ya this would happen, Ez! Dumbasses wouldn't listen even you tried!"

Ezra gave a defeated sigh, "It always ends up like this. I didn't want to resort to fighting because it would disturb the people from their sleep." A lot of people in the past complained about Fairy Tail destroying stuff, even at night!

The leader of group tightened his grip on his sword, "Enough of this! Die!" He charged at Ezra with fury. As he came close to jab the tip of his blade to the redhead's chest, Ezra vanished into small blue particles of light.

"Wha-?!" The leader gaped in shock. Before he could register what happened, a shadowy silhouette loomed overhead. Snapping his head upwards, the cultist widened his eyes as Ezra was above high in the air.

His eyes flashed from brown to crimson red. He raised his hand as five swords of different sizes sudden appeared out of thin air. And then brought them down towards the stunned leader.

 _*Flew~!*_

Before the blades could reach him, the cloaked leader rolled out the way just as the swords stabbed themselves to the concrete. Landing perfectly on his feet, Ezra summoned out his Engine Blade and blocked an incoming attack from another cultists axe and pushed him back.

Ezra then deflected a stab to his head from knifeman. The cloaked knife wielder backed away, as the sword and axeman came running at him simultaneously. Both jumped and raised their weapons in the air to strike, but for only the redhead to disappear again.

The Fairy Tail Mage reappeared under them as he performed a quick sweep kick to one of the cultist's feet, causing him to fall first on his face. Ezra then summoned a thin metal spear in his hands; lunged up and used the butt of his weapon to the other mans cheek.

 _*Bam!*_

He was sent flying off the group a few small before fall with a painful thud. Ezra began to twirl his spear around, deflecting the knives that were thrown at him from his third attacker. He got into position, raised his weapon in the air and threw it! The spear pinned the cultists cloak to a wall and then widened his eyes when a volley of more weapons came right him!

 _*Stab!*_

The knifeman closed eyes thinking he was going skewered, but slowly reopened them to find the weapons only pinned his clothing in place. Ezra noticed the other two getting up again, weapons in hand with hateful glares. Ezra summoned back his Engine Blade and prepared himself.

Meanwhile with Mira, she was surrounded by a group of the other three men with each of them holding a weapon in their hands, "Careful, she's a wizard! So we don't know what kind of magic she possesses!"

"Heh! Doesn't matter anyway! She's still outnumbered!" One of them arrogantly said as he then leered at Mira's body, "But looking at her real close, she's a beauty! I wonder if we can keep her alive just to have some fun!"

The demoness however only smirked wickedly, "Big talk for a bunch of asshats like you! Bet you enjoy swinging those swords at a girl way better than you do it with your so called dicks!"

They all glared hatefully for that remark, "Watch it, bitch! When we're done with you, you'll be begging us to stop!"

Mira's smirk only grew wider as a flare of magic surrounded her, "Is that so? Well, let's just see how long you can hold up to that! **Satan Soul!** "

Her appearance changed. Mira grew several inches taller; eyes became much darker, pointed ears, and hair became wilder. Her outfit changed to a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which exposed most of her body. Dark bat-like wings popped out from her back and a reptilian tail.

The cloaked men flinched in shock and took a step back, "S-She transformed into a demon?! That's impossible!"

"Oh? But it is. Give up right now or else this won't end well for any of you." She said as her voice became more mature and alluring.

"Che! Like we'd listen to a fake demon like yourself! Raaah!" One cultist charged at while aiming his sword to her chest. However, much to his shock, Mira's stopped the attack by simply catching the blade with her bare demonic claws.

The man struggled to pull his sword back, but to no vain it was useless, "So you call me a fake, huh? By that statement alone means you people really are from a cult. Just what we were looking for."

 _*Crush!*_

The cloaked man widened his eyes in horror as demoness cracked his sword and then crushed it into tiny pieces.

 _*Bam!*_

 _*Crash!*_

And in the next instant, his body was sent crashing to a bunch of wooden crates as the white-haired demon gave him a hard backhanded. The other two men looked to their unconscious ally in horror as they snapped their necks to Mira slowly approaching them, "Anyone else care to try? You shouldn't keep a lady waiting, you know?"

The two cultists were already shaking in their legs. Fear took over their bodies as an impatient demon looked through forms with her cold glowing eyes, "No one? That's disappointing. Then..." She raised her claw and a dark-purple magic circle danced around her palm, " **Darkness Stream!** "

Tendrils composed dark energy launched themselves towards the would be victims as they drop their weapons and tried to make to make a run for it.

Keyword: _Tried_. As they weren't fast enough as the attack had already reached them.

 _*Boom!*_

A mild explosion of dust was created. As it finally settled, two of the cultists were found on the ground unconscious with burnt marks, bruises, and swirls in their eyes.

Mira gave a weak sigh. She hated one-sided fights like this, it bothered her because how easy it was. The demoness then focused her attentions to Ezra as he was still fighting with his own attackers.

The redhead leaned backwards to avoid a slash to his neck. He blocked a swing with his sword from the axeman and gave a hard push. Ezra extended his hand as multiple weapons appeared in the air beside him.

 _*Flew!*_

Ezra fired the weapons at the axeman, as they pinned his clothes to another wall, preventing him from moving. The leader was the only man left as he gritted his teeth and tightened his sword in anger. He was backed up against a corner as Ezra blocked his path to escape, "There's no use fighting anymore! You and your comrades have already lost. Surrender right now, and come peacefully with us to the police station."

"Fuck you! I ain't doing shit! Not when we're so close in accomplishing everything that we have worked for!" The cloaked man shouted.

"Kidnap and assaulting innocent people isn't what I call an accomplishment. It's a crime. You're coming with me whether you want to or not!"

A vein pulsed against the man's forehead. He wasn't going to tell this brat anything! Leaving no other options, the leader reached for pockets and pulled out multiple, small makeshift bombs. Ezra widened his eyes as the cultist pulled the strings and threw it at him!

 _*Boom!*_

The cultist smirked wickedly as the explosion blew up at Ezra's face. He thought he had killed the redhead and tried to run off, but sudden...

 _*Flew!*_

 _*Stab!*_

"Aaaahhhh!" The man roared in pain as thin sword flew through the smoke, and stabbed him right through his shoulder. He bled as he struggled to remove it with his other arm, but it kept him subdued in place to the wall. He then heard footsteps coming towards him. He widened as he saw Ezra come out from the smoke unscathed. A barrier of weapons surrounded his body, protecting him from the blast.

Ezra's red eyes glared at the bleeding man in front of him. Enough was enough, "This is your last warning. Surrender..." The weapons began to shift themselves as they were directly pointed at the last kidnaper, "Now."

The leader only stared in shock for a few moments before dropping his head in defeat. Ezra sighed as his weapons disappeared and his turning back to his normal colour. He watched as the sword that stabbed the cultist's shoulder disappeared as well, but made no attempt to run.

Ezra turned around and found Mira, who transformed back, walking towards him while carrying the same woman who had been kidnaped in her arms, "How is she?"

"She's fine. Aside from the nasty bruise on her head, she'll be okay." She then glared over to the slumped leader, "What about him? What should we do with these shits?"

Ezra was about to answer when suddenly bright flashes of light covered their sight as he and Mira were forced to squint their eyes, "Hold it right there!"

Police officers surrounded the two teens as muskets and even magic circles were pointed at them. Several other officers began handcuffing the kidnapers he and Mira had defeated, "What's going on? Are we being arrested?"

"On the contrary, Scarlet-san, you're not." A handsome man with blonde hair, green eyes approached the two teens wearing a standard police uniform, but it looked of a higher rank.

"My name is Alexander Commell. It's nice to meet two of Fairy Tail's strongest S-Class Mages." He smiled. Ezra frowned and slightly narrowed his eyes at him.

Kennedy-san was right. The way that man smiled at them was something Ezra didn't trust at all.

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **I know the fight was one-sided for both Ez and Mira, and might be poorly done since I don't have a lot of experience with fight scenes, but I can guarantee they will go all out in the next chapter! (That is if my schedule doesn't suck).**

 **Also, if anyone remembers in the last AN that I was planning to publish three new stories, I am putting those on hold for the time being. I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience.**

* * *

 **Now for some Fun Facts!**

 **~ Ezra partially has no limit to how many weapons he can summon since he's an S-Class Mage. He can repeatedly spam as much weapons as he wants. However, using a special type of weapon will cost him some magic (Will be revealed in next chapter).**

 **~ Ezra can copy the weapons of other people, but can't copy the abilities/magic unless he learns how to use them naturally. Slightly similar to EMIYA (Archer) from the Fate Series**

 **~ Ezra can manipulate his weapons telekinetically, just like Erza in her Heavens Wheel Armour.**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review after this.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
